The Accounting
by vinnie the geek
Summary: Raven has been keeping track of Beastboy's unusual behavior. What is his horrible secret? As the story progresses, the two Teen Titans are drawn closer together. Rated for occasional big words.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Thanks go to **Absentia, Artemisgirl**, and **Julesfire**, who have all beta'd, inspired, and corrected me, when needed!

'**The Accounting,' by Vinnie the Geek**

It was the end of a long, taxing day at Titans Tower. The five young superheroes had spent most of the day rounding up an assortment of nasty types. The jailbreak had been one more 'surprise' left behind by Slade. Even though everyone (excepting Robin, of course) assumed Slade dead, an assortment of booby traps and pre-planned disasters kept his memory fresh in the Titans' minds.

"Goodnight, y'all. I'm foldin' it up early tonight. I'm beat," Cyborg yawned and rubbed his aching shoulder, then set the Tower security for the night.

Starfire and Robin were quick to follow suit, shutting off the television. Beastboy and Raven were already in their rooms, having gone up immediately upon returning home after their grueling day.

Upstairs in the quiet tower, however, Beastboy was not sleepy. In fact, he seemed quite agitated, pacing his room quietly, and pausing occasionally to peer at the sky through his window. He finally seemed to make up his mind about something and hurried to the door, opening it quietly and scanning the hall for any sign of the others. Seemingly satisfied that he was alone, he padded down the hall in silence, headed for the tower exit.

The changeling was just breathing a sigh of relief, pleased that he had avoided detection, when a familiar voice came from the darkness behind him, giving him such a start that he nearly lost control of his bladder.

"Beastboy, is that you?"

"Wha-hah!" Beastboy exclaimed, in a spasm of fright. "Oh, Raven – it's you. What are you still doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You seemed pretty worn out, earlier," Raven said, peering suspiciously at the green one. "I seem to have a bit of trouble getting to sleep on nights with a _bright moon_ lately." She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Beastboy's explanation.

"Dude – it's a full moon? Heh, I hadn't noticed-" The little metamorph scratched his head, trying to think of what he was going to say next. "Umm, I was just gonna – go – for – a walk! Yeah – you, know – just go enjoy the moonlight and the clean air."

Raven, doing her best imitation of Spock, raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Thought you didn't 'notice' there was a full moon." The dark girl's voice took on a slightly sardonic tone. "Hmm. Well, since we're both restless, mind if I go with you?"

Beastboy started to sweat. "No! I mean yeah – I'd love to – but I – need to be alone – for now."

"Whatever..." Raven turned walked away, presumably to make tea.

"Damn," the changeling cursed silently, hurrying out the door.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Raven heard him leave. She had no intention of leaving the green one to his own devices. Her curiosity was too insistent. Besides, she had finally come to the reluctant conclusion, just this past week, that she really cared for the little goober. No, it wasn't love – at least that was what she was telling herself – but she felt differently towards him than her other friends. It was more of a gentle calm that descended on her as she thought about him. Funny-she had always worried that affectionate feelings would make the job of controlling her emotions more difficult. As it was, however, her warm feelings toward the little changeling seemed to have just the opposite effect. As she spirited through the wall, she wondered if she should question her motives for needing to follow...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Beastboy ran as fast as he could, trying to reach the docks, before – "Duh," he mentally slapped himself, changing into a swallow and speeding off to the south end of town.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Raven followed at a safe distance, wondering what pressing business her friend had in that decaying, crime-riddled neighborhood. Remembering that it was not yet 10:00 p.m., however, another thought entered her mind. Could he be going to meet a girl? 'Just try to remember not to hurt him,' she reminded herself.

It soon became apparent to the sorceress that Beastboy was not meeting any girl, not here. They had flown far to the south, past almost all signs of human habitation. The swallow was leading her to an area of dense woodland she was not familiar with.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Beastboy flew low over the trees, looking for his friends. Darting low into a familiar clearing, he spotted movement on the far side, not far from where he expected them to be.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

It was becoming more difficult for Raven to follow the swiftly moving green bird, with all the forested area in this sector, and only moonlight for illumination. Her target dipped low and circled briefly in a small clearing, before disappearing into the forest. 'Now what?' she thought. She had come this far – no way she was going to turn back without trying do discover what was so important to Beastboy...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

He was finally safe, here with his friends. The itching was becoming unbearable, and he thought himself lucky – Raven had almost delayed him too long...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

The irritated girl landed on the opposite side of the same clearing where she had last seen Beastboy. This was not a good place to be at night. This area of town was home to roving packs of feral dogs, in addition to being a known stomping-ground of several south side gangs. She made her way as quietly as she could through the sparse undergrowth at the edge of the forest, circling around to the area where she had seen the green swallow enter the woods. She peered intently ahead, while trying to listen for signs of Beastboy or anyone else moving. Or any_thing _else moving...

As she moved forward carefully, following a clear path, she became aware of the feeling of being watched. Although not a true empath, she did have heightened awareness, which was fairly reliable. She froze, controlling her breathing, which desperately prodded her to gulp enough air to satisfy her racing heart. Moving only her eyes, she tried desperately to penetrate the gloom, while listening with such concentration that her head pounded. Sure enough, she heard a rustle, and then more. A small twig crunched quietly. She now noted several pairs of eyes fixed on her, approaching from all directions. A head poked out of the underbrush, then two more. Wolves! Raven steeled herself, preparing to throw up a black shield. More of the menacing creatures appeared-perhaps a dozen, although now, she noted that many were not 'wolves,' but feral dogs.

The last animal to appear was the largest – definitely a wolf – and this one stood in the middle of her path, glaring defiantly. The pack leader, she guessed. The leader advanced to within 8 feet of her, growling low in its throat, before stopping. Raven was just about to levitate, when the wolf did a most curious thing...it cocked its head to one side, in a gesture of… what? Curiosity? It almost seemed as if the animal was studying her... Raven hesitated, mesmerized by the wild creature's unusual behavior.

The leader seemed to decide something, and let out a series of growls and yips. Then he turned and fled, the others following, quickly melting back into the forest gloom.

Raven wiped the sweat from her forehead. Calming herself as best she could, she debated whether to follow the path further or leave. Her curiosity got the better of her, so despite her fear, she continued to advance into the darkness.

After a few more minutes without further incident, Raven had calmed down enough to clearly assess her situation. She had neglected to bring a tracking device to follow the changeling, and for some reason she never understood, she could not sense his presence when he was in animal form. Additionally, she realized that if anyone could handle himself around wild animals, it was Beast Boy. She mentally berated herself. She wasn't going to find him now if he didn't want to be found, and he was probably safer in these woods than she.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Beastboy was breathing hard...that had been a close call. He hoped that she hadn't seen him...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Raven flew back to the tower, frustrated. It was so _stupid_ of her to forget the simple expediency of bringing a tracker. 'Damn it!' she thought. Next time...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

The others were still asleep. Raven had no intention of missing a chance to confront Beastboy when he returned, so while she waited, perhaps a little detective work was in order. She headed up to Beastboy's room, dreading entering that den of filth. She passed through the door and took in the sights. Clothes piled over there; pizza boxes by the night stand; soda cans all over the desk – ah – the desk!

Raven opened the drawers, one by one, silently utilizing her telekinetic powers. Nothing was there, other than a few random scribbles, crude artwork, and assorted junk. She looked over at the bed again. Rather than crawl on the filthy floor, she shifted the bed with her powers, and squinted at revealed grunge underneath. A book had been pushed far under, away from casual prying eyes, but Raven could see it was not covered with dust. It hadn't been under there long...


	2. Robin

Hey! Please tell the idiots that run this website just what you think of their 'new, improved' login page, and it's Microsoft-like functionality. For those of you who areunsure (or work at ffdotnet)-it sucks, Geek-breath!)

* * *

Vinnie's Props:

**Scooter:** Remember, this is your fault!

**Change-of Heart 2**: What? No comment? You have me quite interested in reading a comment from you. (Brain: Obviously, this one does not know the drill-yet.)

**Visigoth: **Yes, you are thinking too much. You always think too much. Oh, wait-that's a good thing... (Brain: As long as you review.) Oh yeah- thanks!

**Tameranian Raven:** Thank you. (Brain: You review longer-you live longer...)

**Goldfishgal: **Page breaks! FFdotnet pagebreaks? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Brain: Should we tell her?)

**Darkest Midnight: **Nice to 'see' you again! Thanks...keep...reviewing...nice...good. (Brain: So sorry about that...)

**Lady of Faerie:** Huh? Someone is impersonating me? Or are you another of those multiple personalities? Hey-I like cigarettes! No, I don't smoke. I believe in constitutional rights, and personal responsibility! (Brain: Like he can understand that...) I got my soymilk-resistant raincoat on...

**fernnu: **Hey-if I didn't leave you wondering, how would I extract multiple reviews from you guys? (Brain: He really gets off on begging...sick puppy...)

**FULLMETAL49: **Page breaks should be free! Free to assume whatever shap they wish! They used to be allowed to roam free. Then the evil ffadmin banished them to limbo. Now, we must use approved single-line page breaks, or use our own imaginations to create something different. (Brain: It's also really funny when people don't get it...)

What! That's it? Nine reviews? Where are the rest of my adoring fans? (Brain: Cowering in fear...)

* * *

The Accounting, Chapter the Second.

* * *

The eastern sky was beginning to push off its dark blanket of stars, by the time Beastboy settled down on the roof of Titans Tower. Exhausted, but feeling an exhilaration that almost made him giddy, he made his way down the stairwell, padding silently. He turned the corner before his room – and pulled up short. 

"Raven?" he offered weakly.

Raven remained in the same posture, leaning casually against the wall, arms folded across her chest. She accusingly raised one eyebrow. "Beastboy. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Her unwavering stare bored into the disconcerted changeling.

Beastboy lowered his eyes, and nervously cast about, seeking something to provide an excuse not to deal with Raven's challenge. Unfortunately, the hall was spotless, as usual, and completely devoid of any décor. He spoke hesitantly, fixing on the bottom of Raven's cloak. "Hey – can't a guy have a little fun? I – was just, you know – just goofing around town."

The dark girl was unwavering. "You didn't get in any trouble, did you? It's awfully late..."

"Look, Raven – I'm tired. You mind if I just go to bed now?" Beastboy spoke hurriedly, agitation creeping into his voice and showing in his hand-wringing gestures. He moved to pass Raven, but she quickly shifted her position, blocking his path.

Raven continued to control her temper. "BB – you know you can trust me. Let me help..." She extended a hand, resting it lightly on one of his slight shoulders.

"I don't need help!" Beastboy snapped at her, shrugging her hand off of him. "Sorry. I'm fine, really," he continued in a softer tone. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Look in a mirror." She took a short breath. "You have scratches on your face, your ear looks cut, and – what is that? Blood on your mouth?" She moved to touch his face, gently, but the green one backed away a step, looking slightly fearful.

"It's – it's nothing, Raven," he spoke as calmly as possible, but he wasn't even convincing himself. "I just need a shower – and sleep...been havin' trouble sleepin'," he mumbled.

He once again tried to pass the blockade that was his teammate, who once again refused him passage.

"Damn it, Beastboy! I know that something is wrong, and I'm not gonna let you just brush me off like this!" Raven tried to keep her voice down, but she _had_ seen that book under Beastboy's bed... "Listen, Beastboy – I care what happens to you-" Blushing at her admission, she quickly changed her tack. "-we _all_ care about you, and – uh – we're worried about you lately. You've been acting strangely." Now it was her turn to wish the encounter hadn't happened. Nothing much could frighten the young sorceress, but the thought of Beastboy knowing that she _liked_ him terrified her for some reason.

Beastboy was too tired to think of the implications of what he was saying. "Why do _you_ care what happens to me?" He regretted saying it instantly, as he saw the hurt look that flashed briefly in Raven's eyes; but the girl gave him no chance to correct himself.

Raven was hurt – but only allowed a brief flicker of emotions to escape, before clamping down her feelings. "Good question – why the hell should I care?" She delivered her line as casually as possible, and in one swift motion, flipped up her hood and turned to leave. She ignored Beastboy as he tried to apologize, and went to her room without looking back.

Beastboy muttered a few choice words to himself. He desperately wanted to confide in someone, Raven most of all. He wanted to share his burden with her; she would know what to do. He shuddered. 'No,' he thought, 'this is going to have to be my problem to take care of.' Even Raven would reject him, if she knew...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful. Robin was showing off his expertise with a spatula, while Cyborg ran a diagnostic on the tower's security system. Starfire was content to observe Robin as he prepared 'Omelettes.'

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Raven plodded downstairs to get her usual morning cup of tea. She was completely exhausted, and should have been sleeping, but since she had seen the book in Beastboy's room, she felt bound to cover for him. It wasn't logical of her to sacrifice her sleep to protect the changeling from Robin, but love never is logical. Not that Raven would admit that her deepening feelings for Beastboy amounted to 'love.'

Robin had been thoughtful enough to heat her water for her, so Raven grabbed a tea bag, mumbled her morning greetings to the others, and settled into the far end of the couch to put some distance between herself and the ever-ebullient Starfire.

"Hey, what was BB doing out all night?" Cyborg had uncovered Raven's amateurish attempt to modify the tower's secure access record. "And who would be trying to wipe the evidence...?"

Robin hurried over to the panel Cyborg was plugged into, his senses on high alert.

Before Robin or Cyborg could make further comment, Raven interrupted. "I did it. I tried to cover for BB." She looked downcast. "Beastboy has – a problem that he and I are working on. He needed some time alone, that's all. We didn't want you to find out." She hated lying to her teammates, but Beastboy needed her help now, even if he hadn't figured that out yet.

The grilling began. Raven had to exercise all of her considerable self-restraint to keep her voice down. Cyborg was upset with her for fiddling with his system. Robin was demanding to know why Raven had taken it upon herself to help Beastboy, without consulting him first.

For once, Raven was glad to have Starfire's endless optimism on hand. The Tamaranian princess was the voice of reason, calming Robin, and convincing him that Raven would 'not act in such a way' without good reason

Robin grunted a small apology, plodding back to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast. Raven decided the time had come for a bit of meditation, tired or not. As she passed Starfire on her way out of the room, the sorceress hesitated just long enough to hold the redheaded girl's gaze. A half-whispered 'Thanks,' was all she allowed to escape her lips, but she left behind a beaming Starfire.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Beastboy cautiously opened the heavy rooftop door, not wanting to startle Raven. He had witnessed her unpleasant reactions to being interrupted while meditating.

'Funny,' he thought. 'She's not even chanting.' As he got closer to the cloaked one, an involuntary grin took hold of his mouth. She was asleep, snoring ever so gently. Beastboy deliberated his next move. Should he leave her alone? Was that safe? On the other hand, if he woke her, he knew what she might do to him.

The green teen resolved to risk waking Raven. He stomped about on the roof, reckoning that he could keep a safe distance that way, which he was sure was a good idea, and at the same time hoping to rouse the ill-tempered sorceress without touching her.

It only took one circle of five stomps to achieve the desired effect. Raven was roused from her sleep without too much drama.

"Huh...where am-" she started, before becoming fully aware of her surroundings. She looked around, and fixed on Beastboy.

Beastboy noted that she gazed at him almost quizzically, before hardening her expression.

"Uh – hi, Raven. I thought... well, it's kinda late, and the guys told me about what you said."

Raven pondered the meaning of his words, but decided to allow him to continue, without prying. Yet. "Okay...?" was her rejoinder.

Beastboy was terrified. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't work up the courage. It was too much; too much. He was uncertain of his ability to keep separate his affection for Raven and his horrifying secret life; if he told her of one, he was afraid he would also be tempted to confess the other.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you thanks, I guess," Beastboy said, blushing, "I was kinda surprised that, you know, that you did something so nice for me..." his voice trailed off to a whisper as he finished, "...thought you didn't like me."

Raven was mildly surprised to get even that much truth out of her furry comrade, who looked very uncomfortable. She chose her words carefully, not wanting to waste this precious chance at intimacy. "You know that's not true, Beastboy; you've seen my emotions." She spoke in a kindly manner, although her voice was still laced with a sandpapery edge. "You know my true feelings, as only one other does."

The still-blushing Beastboy nodded, solemnly.

"There is more you want to tell me though, isn't there?" The dark girl tried her best to sound non-threatening. "Why don't you let me in on your thoughts? I promise-"

"I – I – No! I can't!" stammered the shape changer. His eyed widened with fear, and he took one step backwards, before turning and bolting for the door.

"That went well," Raven noted to herself. She decided a little more meditating was in order.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

"This is really starting to piss me off," thought Raven out loud, as she flew in pursuit of a green simulacrum of a Red Tailed Hawk. This was the third night in a row that she had tried, and failed, to catch Beastboy in the act of... whatever the hell he was doing all night.

The tracker hadn't worked; he was careful not to take his communicator with him, although she wondered where he kept it anyway, when he changed form. Raven had a feeling that whatever was going on was somehow connected to that book she found under his bed, and the cryptic notes in the margins.

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

"Damn, I can't wait to get some sleep, when this is over," Beastboy spoke aloud, knowing there was no one within miles of him. 'Funny,' he thought, 'how my toes always start itching, first...'

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Raven returned to the tower after a cursory search of Beastboy's landing area. He was just too fast for her.

Besides, he could be a fly, or snake, or some other animal that was too small to follow, she rationalized. She knew he wouldn't be home for many hours, and decided to get some sleep, if that was possible.

Robin was waiting up for her, sitting with his back against the door to her room. 'He might be asleep,' thought the dark girl. Raven could phase-shift through the wall to avoid the Boy Wonder, but she understood that would only postpone the inevitable confrontation. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on finding her center, taking the time to stabilize her breathing and heart rate, then stepped boldly up to Robin, and cleared her throat in as rude a manner as she could manage.

"Oh! Hey Raven!" Robin said, jumping neatly to his feet. If he had been asleep, Robin hid it quite well, acting as if he had expected the dark girl to show up at just that moment. "You and Beastboy have been out again." It wasn't a question; he continued without waiting for a reply, "I know you're doing what you think is right, but it's my responsibility to make sure-"

"You arrogant bastard!" Raven spat. "You set yourself up as leader of this group – you weren't elected. What the hell makes you think that you have the right to pry into our private lives?" Seeing the appalled look on Robin's face gave her pause. She realized, with a start, that she was allowing her feelings for Beastboy to affect her reasoning. 'And why not?' she told herself. 'Damn it, I'm entitled to have feelings, like anyone else.' "Look Robin, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you have to trust me on this one. BB's not doing anything illegal…" -or so she hoped- "…and if he was, you'd know about it."

"Rae, I just think that it's best that we don't have secrets from one another," Robin began.

"Have you told Starfire how you feel about her yet?" Raven snarled, grinning at the irony.

Robin, blushing furiously, assumed a sullen demeanor, defensively crossing his arms on his chest. "Yeah, I see your point," he reluctantly allowed, "but if he is doing anything criminal... well, you know my feelings on that topic." He walked slowly to his room, beaten at his own game, caught in inconsistency.

* * *

This is where I would normally beg for reviews. However, due to popular request, I will not beg. 

Ha! Just kidding!

Please, please, please, please review! I am on my knees, begging. I implore you! I must have more reviews, or I cannot continue...gasp...


	3. Clues

( Boring Page Break-Muahahahahahahahahahahaahahah! )

Hi, y'all! This here is yore good buddy Brain! Guess whut's comin' up? That's right, buddy, yup-yup!

'Brain's Shoutouts!'

**warprince:** Good things come to those who wait. In your case, just things.

**Artemisgirl:** How nice of you to take the time to criticize me for my beta methods here! You see now what you get when you ask for a full-blown editing anal-probe…and I was still being nice! (Besides the fact the Brain gets really annoyed when you ignore some of his suggestions.) I loved the review you got for 'inconsistant style!' Excuuuuuuse Meeeeeeeee! What a pinhead! You actually commented twice on my being amusing! Thank You!

**D M:** Huh? Brain IS me…Vinnie is a disfigurement of my imagination. Don't stop the rock! Roll on! You rock also!

**MisstressofAzarath:** Check your predictions against this. (Brain: She's probably right. She's smarter than you-she knows when to stop talking…)

**Visigoth:** You have too much time on your hands. And as for your toes… You ever heard the one about the guy who goes to the doctor with V.D. of the big toe…? (Brain: Shut up, Vinnie!)

**Change-Of-Heart-2**: Aww, all people who take the time to review are special! (So few do. And what? You think I'm writing just for my own gratification?) You did not have much to comment on last time, so I assumed you were just dying for a chance to say something-which is why I am here, after all. (Brain: And because he is a pervert, and likes girls to say they love his stories…) Dammit Brain! Oh yeah-I have problems with the egomaniacal Boy Wonder also…

**Lady of Faerie:** Dying? (Hmmm… ) Don't get any ideas, Brain. Thanks for the offer, but my Psychiatrist would get jealous, I think.

**Quite-a-shame:** Yes, you did owe Vin that crack. As long as you do not criticize Brain…

**CalliopeMused:** Thank you! Off the wall is good…we shall try.

**Nibbles:** Such a cute name…(No, no, Brain-you can't kill them all, just because their names arecute!) I promise to write more if you review. Well, not story necessarily…

**AstaOmega11:** Ha! I still have the universal destructo-thingy that that nice Zim creature sent me. So bring it on-puny hu-man!

**Black Bird:** It's good, but it is killing you? I am not sure I know how to take that. But it is very tempting to write no more…

**2Lazy2Register:** Nice! I like how you think. Would you like to replace my (ancient and insubordinate) vessel, Vin? We do not appreciate your OOC comment, however…that smacks of thinking too much. Raven is assumed to have been spending some time before this story takes place contemplating her little green friend…

**FuzenNinja:** He ate a late night snack. It was a reviewer who was a bit too curious for hisr own good…

* * *

Raven entered her room, still elated at her clever manipulation of Bird Boy. She was fully aware, however, that the proud leader of the Titans would not allow himself to be disarmed in a similar manner twice. No matter; she needed rest if she was to confront the changeling later, and still be available for kitchen duty in the morning. It was true that she could get by on less sleep than the others, but even the dark sorceress had her limits. She wondered how Beastboy was able to do it...

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

Raven was waiting for Beastboy on the roof, as the first rays of the sun washed over the calm surface of the bay. If the changeling had intended to avoid her, he didn't show it, landing neatly right in front of the hooded figure on the tower.

"You look like crap, BB," Raven observed wryly.

"Thanks – you're looking good, too." The pointy-eared one had a smart comeback for almost any situation. "Why the sudden interest in everything I do?"

"Not everything. Just one unusual behavior that seems to be developing into a habit," Raven stated. "You sure you don't want to talk to someone about it?" She thought back to the book she had seen. Should she mention it to Beastboy? Would he forgive her for snooping on him? Worse yet, considering her feelings for her teammate, would he hate her for pressuring him with an implied threat?

"Please believe me, Raven. If I was gonna talk to anyone about my – about _things_, it would be you." His big green eyes pleaded with her for understanding. "I wish I could tell you, Rae, but I can't."

"Beastboy, please. Don't push me away. I'm trying to help, because... because I care." Raven turned away, eyes downcast. "I care about you." There it was – she had confessed. It was her last trump card. If he were to reject her now... oh Lord, she didn't want to think about it.

Beastboy walked around to face Raven. His eyes were filling with tears, just as his soul was filled to overflowing with the bitterness of his guilt. He hugged Raven, falling to his knees, as his sorrow came pouring out.

Raven was caught off guard, but only for a moment. She knelt before the sobbing young man, and cradled his head to her bosom. "It's okay. It's okay, Beastboy. I'm here for you, even if you can't tell me now." A small shudder passed through the tower. "It's okay, Beastboy; just hold me. I trust you."

( Page break…boring page break…thank you, FFdotnet…)

A golden sun was already warming the two figures on the roof of Titans Tower by the time Beastboy regained some measure of his composure. Raven held her silence, fighting back the overwhelming urge to press her teammate to confess all. She normally trusted her instincts, but she could not risk their relationship; she had only now told the little changeling that she had feelings for him, and his reply, although seemingly indicating reciprocity on his part, was still not certain.

Beastboy wasted little time, once he felt able to speak clearly. "Thank you, Raven," he whispered. "I care about you, too. I care for you so much..." He sniffled. "Please don't hate me for not telling you..."

Raven waited for her friend to continue, but he spoke no more. Confused, the sorceress watched as Beastboy went inside to get some rest. What did he mean by his last incomplete statement? Was she to understand that he felt remorse for not telling Raven sooner about his feelings for her, or did he refer to his recent behaviors, and that he still refused to take her into his confidence? The frustrated girl headed down the tower to the kitchen, her heart still heavy, even though she should have been rejoicing in Beastboy's confession of warm feelings towards her.

( Lame Page Break Forced Upon Unsuspecting Readers by Anal-Retentive Administration. )

Two days passed with relatively little criminal activity in the city, and no unusual late night antics from Beastboy. It seemed that life in the tower had returned to normal.

The teens were eating breakfast, prepared by red-meat chef Cyborg. Beastboy had warmed some leftover mystery-tofu, but he seemed more interested in trying to get Raven to play a video game with him than he was in eating. The demon girl probably would not have given a second thought to the changeling's lack of hunger, until she came to the sudden realization that there had been no argument this morning about Cyborg's breakfast menu. Taken together, those two minor anomalies did add up to something strange.

Robin had just finished the front page of the newspaper, and folded over to page two. He arrested a forkful of food midway to his mouth. "Hey, this story on page two, here-" he scanned the other's faces, ensuring their attention- "…a hunter was attacked Saturday, in the South Woods area. They just found him yesterday, pretty badly injured. Cut up; mauled. He says he doesn't remember much, but the doctor says it could be anything from a mountain lion to dogs or wolves-possibly even a small bear..."

Raven found her breath catch in her throat. She glanced over at Beastboy, trying not to appear obvious. He, too, seemed to be listening with keen interest.

"Do you think it is an act committed by some criminal?" asked Starfire sincerely.

Cyborg blinked, "I don't know of anyone with that M.O., Star."

The redhead opened her mouth to ask for clarification, but Robin jumped right in.

"He means, Modus Operandi, or 'Method of Operations'. It's not the style of any of the criminals in our database, Star. No one who uses dangerous wild animals to do his dirty work for him." Robin considered for a moment. "I guess it could be a man using the ancient Filipino – hey, Raven, what's wrong?"

The dark girl sped out of the room without answering.

Starfire rose to follow: "I will ask what troubles Raven."

"No, don't Star." Robin held up his hand. "Let her have a little time alone, first."

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged.

( Lame Page Break Forced Upon Unsuspecting Readers by Anal-Retentive Administration. )

Raven studied a page of hastily scribbled notes; notes she had copied from the book she had 'chanced upon' while inspecting Beastboy's room. She had yet to understand what they meant, or how they were related to the book, although she had a strong intuitive feeling that answers to her green friend's odd behavior were contained therein. The book itself was odd, being a picture book; something a child might read. The subject matter also seemed unrelated to Beastboy's normal interests, which generally consisted of comic books and strategy manuals for popular video games.

Bearing the title '_Mythology, and Things That Go Bump in the Night,' _the book contained single page descriptions of most of the well-known fiends of literature, and creatures from old oral tradition. The alphabetical entries ranged from A, 'Abominable Snowman' to Z, 'Zozobra.' Raven wondered why the shape shifter was interested in a child's book of monsters.

The marginal notes had been written in pencil, obviously not meant for another's prying eyes, as they were nearly unreadable. By Raven's interpretation, the notes consisted of the following entries:

_'Steak;'_

_'rem' and 'head,' _the readable portions of two words;

_'Lon, Range,' and 'bllt,' _two incomplete words and an indecipherable word containing the letters b,l,l,t;

_'Rm-' _This entry was lined out;

_'Bsmnt-' _An unreadable word which also was lined out;

_'Soth Wood,' _the first word being indecipherable;

_'G C Zoo,' _followed by a question mark, and then lined out;

_'B Cav,' _followed by a question mark, and then lined out;

_'C,' _followed by two question marks;

_'R,' _lined out double;

_'S,' _followed by a question mark, and lined out;

_'Ra,' _with no additional notation.

A book of monsters, Steak, Room (?), Basement (?), South Wood (?), Gotham City Zoo.

How did they fit together?

( Lame Page Break Forced Upon Unsuspecting Readers by Anal-Retentive Administration. )

"Hi Raven," Beastboy bounded over to the couch, seeming to be back to his old self, after a few more days back in his normal routine. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you..."

Raven looked up from her book, interested in what her mysterious friend might have to say. "That's okay, Beastboy, you're not bothering me."

The green one took heart from a pleasant reply by the normally sullen dark girl. "Uh, I was just wondering…" He fought down the lump in his throat. "If, like, since we talked – you and me – on the roof?" He took another breath, determined to just go for it. "I was kinda wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something. With me." He slowly released his breath, anticipating an awkward silence to come.

"Uh, sure. Tonight?" The words came surprisingly easily to Raven. "It is Friday, after all. Why should we be the only ones staying home?"

Beastboy was overjoyed. "Cool!" he shouted, as he ran towards his room. "Wait!" he cried, halting his headlong flight. "I'll pick you up at six... No, I'll meet you here at six-thirty-" He folded his arms, blushing. "Ummm… what should I do, Raven?"

Raven suppressed an urge to giggle. "Just go ahead and get ready, and I will change, and meet you back here, when you're ready." She smiled slightly. "Take your time – no prob."

"Okay!" The happy metamorph turned once more in the direction of his room, and bounded off down the hall like a jubilant five-year old.

Raven nodded her head. 'Well – they do say opposites attract,' she thought in amusement.

* * *

Please review-Brain is hurting me!


	4. Enlisting help

Props:

Lady of Faerie: What? Now your brain hurts-it must be catching… (Brain: Sadly, yes. No one wants to kiss Brain.) Hmmm…you are thinking-good!

DM: Uh-if you 'disguised' those compliments anymore, I would be blushing! Thank you! In your case, 'weird' is obviously a good thing. (Brain: I luv u 2! See? I'm weird, too! Kiss me!)

Quite-a-shame: Thank you. Glad you like. (Brain: Your treacherous ploy failed-I read MY reviews!)

Change-of-Heart2: Thanks-my favorite part was BB's clumsiness! Oooh-three 'quite's' in 4 sentences! I must be getting quite good at this…

Warprince: Thanks! Here is more…

Teleportal: Cool name! Cool sentence 'behold…awesome reviewness!' I bow to your coolness.

Nibbles: Awww…more cuteness! (Brain: Stop! It is burning me!) Thanks!

Ryuu: Huh? This is a comedy… (Brain: Only the 'written by' is funny…)

CheezyFairyXXL: Fat! Hmmm…BB has pointy ears, green skin and hair, green eyes, fangs, and was originally a normal human. After being bitten by a contaminated wolf which made all those changes, don't you think he would also be a bit furrier than your average green teenager?

Cheeze, pt2: (Brain: You really want to test me, don't you, Whitefood?) Harumph! 'Metamorph' is a common sci-fi term for a being able to change form. You would know that I did not make that up if you were well read! Where did you find the rule that I can only call BB a 'changeling,' and not a metamorph, shape-shifter, shape-changer, form-changer, meta-human, etc.?

Visigoth: Yeah-I wish… I think all will be explained shortly…a few weeks…if I ever finish this dang-blamed story!

YumeTakato: Thank you!

DannyxSam-forever: Nice! Your name is a great pairing-I love it! (Brain: Die!) Thanks-I will use your suggestion for page breaks!

Bgone: (Brain: I will not!) Thanks! What does go on in the woods….?

2Lazy2Register: (Brain: Please?) Ha ha-that Brain is such a cutup! Movie? Oh yeah-the movie…hmmm…

* * *

( Raven blah blah…this page break thanks to DannyxSam-forever! )

* * *

"So, Raven," began Robin at breakfast, next morning, "how was the movie?" He managed to conceal his amusement well.

Raven shot him a hot glare. "It was fine-as if it's any of your business."

"Well. You know I'm always concerned about the well being of teammates," he replied in a flat tone, then became even more serious. "I've also noticed that you and Beastboy seem to have worked out his problem."

"Yeah," she lied, "I think everything is okay."

"You know..." Robin leaned in closer, lowering his voice; "I figured out what you're trying to hide."

Inside one of the kitchen cabinets, several glasses were obliterated, before Raven was able to clamp down on her stab of fear. Ignoring the strange look on her leader's face, she spoke smoothly. "So tell me what it is that I am trying to hide."

"You and Beastboy are a couple." Robin couldn't resist a small smirk. "Come on; you can't deny it."

"Is it that obvious?" The Titans' resident necromancer silently exhaled, after her carefully-worded 'confession.' She would have preferred a scathing remark, like 'Got me there, Einstein,' but such a reply would only serve to rekindle leaderboy's suspicions, Raven knew. Hopefully the others, respectful of Robin's prowess as a detective, had already bought into his theory. She arose gracefully from the breakfast table, and headed upstairs, to tell Beastboy that he no longer needed to hide their 'secret.'

* * *

"You okay, BB?" Raven said, looking up from her book. She and the changeling had been spending time together for the better part of a month now, and the dark girl had become a fair judge of his moods. His behavior today was different from anything she was accustomed to; he was uninterested in video games, and couldn't sit still next to her on the couch. Normally, he would have been content to lay his head on her shoulder, so enthralled was he by his 'divine enchantress,' as he referred to her in their private moments. He claimed not even to be hungry, which was a statement that could almost never be applied to the shape-shifter.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Beastboy shifted his position once more, seemingly unable to find a comfortable position. "I just feel like I need to get out and do something, like save the city, or something."

He managed a weak smile, but did not maintain eye contact, noted Raven. "If you want to go into town, go ahead – I'll be fine." She gave her friend a smile. "Or I'll go with you, if you like."

"Naw – I think maybe I'm just tired." He stretched his long, slender limbs. "Gonna go upstairs-" he gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Rae."

Raven made a mental note to check up on him in about half an hour. Something was wrong; he did not need to sleep at 4:30 in the afternoon. 'Perhaps he's getting sick,' she speculated.

* * *

Beastboy was still in his room, and the sun was already dropping below the tall buildings of downtown Jump City.

Raven knocked on the door again. "Hey BB? Don't you want to come down for dinner?" Not getting any answer, she phase-shifted through the door, to check on the welfare of the young man she had begun to think of as her 'boyfriend.' A cursory scan of the room revealed that Beastboy was not there. Raven began searching, trailing a stream of curses as she went.

Sunlight striking the window from a low angle infused it with an eerie glow, which caught her attention. Something was different... . "Oh, shit," the dark girl swore softly. Her changeling friend had prepared for his departure this night by re-routing the alarm sensor wiring on his window. Even when the tower was secured for the night, he would be able to reenter the window without setting off the alarm.

The sorceress noted the calendar on Beastboy's desk. Her examination of the date only served to firm the suspicions she already harbored about the green one's 'problem.'

'That fits his pattern of behavior, but…no; that's impossible,' Raven thought. She sat down on the bed, needing a few minutes to consider how she would cover for Beastboy this time...

* * *

Beastboy congratulated himself on slipping out of the Tower unnoticed. He had cleverly rigged his window so he could get back in with no one finding out. He also felt pretty comfortable that Raven would cover for him again, should anyone notice he was missing, although he did feel guilty that he still hadn't confided in her. It was just…he didn't want to add to her worries, he told himself; but even that was a poor excuse. The truth was that he loved Raven – he supposed that he always had, if one was inclined to believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing. He was scared of losing her, especially now that they were actually dating. Everything in his life was going perfectly, for a change; everything, that is, if one did not include his little 'problem… .'_

* * *

_

Raven sat in Beastboy's room, furious both with herself, for allowing him to slip away unnoticed, and with her friend, for not telling her what the hell was going on. Was it possible that her suspicions were correct? Could the old superstitions be based on factual occurrences? Or worse yet, was it possible that the changeling was being blackmailed, or used by some slime like Slade? She had to find out what he did at night, for sure. 'Damn it!' she cursed silently – if only there were someone she could talk to about…Wait! There might be one. Someone trustworthy, and who would be concerned enough to help her, yet who was far enough removed from the Titans to be objective, and able to keep quiet. Batman could be of immeasurable help, if he would agree.

The dark girl was just convincing herself to make an excuse to leave for Gotham right then, when a knock on the door to Beastboy's room interrupted her.

"Raven? Beastboy?" Starfire called out. "We are all most concerned for your absence from the evening meal of dinner. Is everything all right, friends?"

"Yes – everything is cool, Star." Raven tried to sound totally unconcerned. "BB's just feeling tired and achy, so I'm keeping him company. I think he may have a cold. I'll just stay here with him, we're fine."

"Okay, Raven. Please tell me if there is anything I may do to help you." Starfire added.

"No, but thank you for asking." Raven muttered under her breath, willing the Tamaranian to go away.

_

* * *

_

"So Raven is staying in Beastboy's room, taking care of him?" Robin smirked.

"Hey – watch what you're thinking about my little 'sis,'" countered Cyborg. He waited long enough for Robin to think that maybe he was serious, before laughing. "Hey – I'm not gonna be the one to say anything about it."

_

* * *

_

Raven flew to Wayne Manor, and waited patiently for Alfred to answer the door. She hoped that Bruce was home, since she had not announced her visit in advance. She smiled slyly to herself. Robin didn't even know that she had found out about Batman's alter-ego. He certainly had not volunteered that information, but the sorceress had her own ways of finding things out.

_

* * *

_

"Miss Raven; what brings you here? I trust that Master Robin is not in any trouble?" Alfred was calm and efficient. He was also painstakingly formal, as always. "Please follow me to the sitting-room, and I shall endeavor to inform Mr. Wayne of your unexpected visit. Please feel free to sit anywhere, except for the green wingback, of course. I trust you are able to entertain yourself for a short time?"

Raven tried not to grimace, not sure she was succeeding. "If I might examine a few books while I wait…?"

"Of course." Alfred replied, leaving her alone.

_

* * *

_

Beastboy enjoyed the freedom he felt, spending time in the wilds, running with his friends. It reminded him of his childhood in Africa. He almost managed to forget about his guilt at not trusting Raven enough to tell her about his need to get away. Almost.

_

* * *

_

Raven did not even notice the passage of time, so engrossed was she in examining some of the rare old volumes that were available in Wayne's sitting room. She was also comforted by the low level of lighting that Wayne preferred, which was a taste they shared. She was actually caught off guard, when Bruce entered the room unannounced.

"Miss Raven; it's good to see you." Bruce extended a hand to the dark girl, along with a smile which struck her as being quite genuine. "I hope this is merely a social call, although somehow I doubt it… ." Apparently, Mr. Wayne knew something about Raven's reputation.

"Thank you for seeing me without any notice, Mr. Wayne. I appreciate it." Raven tried to reply with the same casual formality. "You are quite perceptive. I didn't come here just to socialize." She inhaled deeply, calming herself. "I'm glad that Richard introduced us last year. I have a rather large favor to ask of you, which concerns the welfare of another of our teammates."

"Yes?" Wayne allowed himself to express mild surprise. "I was under the impression that the Titans are quite capable of handling their own problems."

Raven thought she heard a bit of bitterness in Wayne's voice. "From Robin, I suppose?" She said. Wayne nodded, saying nothing. "Mr. Wayne, my problem actually involves your protégé, in that I wish to keep him out of this affair."

"Indeed," replied Bruce, in a manner which reminded Raven uncomfortably of her own mannerisms. "And how can I be of help in this matter?"

Raven swallowed hard. "I happen to know – of my own accord, that you are possessed of certain 'exceptional' resources and abilities that I am in need of." She tried not to look at Bruce in a challenging manner, but she was hoping not to have to come out and say that she knew… .

Bruce studied her face carefully, intently. "Am I to believe that you know something about my 'hobby,' which few, other than Alfred and Richard, are privy to?"

"Yes, I know about your 'hobby,' as you refer to it." Raven wove her hands through the air in front of her face, opening a dark portal, which displayed a dim view of the Batman's famous automobile. She waved her hands again, and the portal vanished.

If Wayne was surprised, he did not show it. "I assume you have known this for some time?" He asked. "And therefore, you can be trusted." He smiled, lightly. "Noting also that Richard has reported on your conduct in only the most glowing terms."

Raven released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank you." Was all she could manage, trying to cover the reddening she felt rising on her cheeks.

"Well, then, Raven. What help can Batman offer you…?"

_

* * *

_

(Brain: Don't forget, this time! _Idiot_!)

Oh yeah! Don't forget to check out my cool bio page (personal profile) for news, Vinnie's HOF, Review of the week, ego meter, and other amazingly creative, cool stuff!

(Brain: Reviews…?)

Oh! Please review before you leave. Thank you.

(Brain: Or die!)


	5. Beastboy Revealed

Props:

**Lady of Faerie:** Oh, sorry about that. (Brain: What a drama queen! What happened to her 'friend?')

**DarkSideOfBlue:** (Brain: You mean purple?) Thanks for the conditional encouragement! (Brain: He means he hates you, but wants that extra ego point.)

**Nibbles:** As usual, a cute review. Thanks! (Brain: Die, cuteness!)

**Visigoth:** You dare question my use of words! (Brain: 'Popular' usage is 'one who practices magic or sorcery. Strictly speaking, it is one who practices divination through communication with the dead.) So, you don't think a half-demon can communicate with the dead? Pthhhhpt! (Brain: And yes-you guessed it…) Check my bio page for 'amusing novel' updates.

**Change-of-Heart:** That is one of the nicest reviews… (Brain: I hate it!) No more keeping secrets.

**DM:** You are always welcome to be random. (Brain: Even I find it amusing…) Thanks for the invite! The reason I write fairly competantly is because I am old, and well read. (Brain: Well-old, anyway.) Rock on, babe! What does the scorekeeping refer to?

**Bgone:** What! You love my story, and not me? (Brain: 2 points, B.)

**Billy:** oooooooooooooooooooooo-kay… is this soon enough? (Brain: Impatience breeds contempt-the kind that makes me want to hurt someone…)

**Teleportal**: I take it back. You insult my brain by assuming we do not know the meaning of TTFN, from Winnie the Pooh! (Brain: Yeah, me too…although if you upset Vin, you can't be all bad…)

**Warprince:** You can't wait-so what? (Brain: Oooh! Maybe he will kill himself!) Not nice, Brain. Perhaps you could read and review some of my other stories while you are waiting? Or some of my favorite authors? (Brain: That is not a suggestion!)

**YumeTakato:** Oooooh…you said it…no cookie! (Brain: At least she's smarter than you…)

**Will-the-Titan:** Thank you! (Brain: (glowering evilly) Why not a 10!) I also, am picky-I rate your review an 8.73! (Brain: Thank you, Mr.Spock.)

**Dannyspudge**: If you want reviews, why do you not sign in. (Brain: Cause he's lazy-like you are.) Then I could just click on your name…

**2Lazy2Register:** (Brain: Pretty please?) Glad you're hooked! Did you remember to add me to your favorites?

**GreenMartian:** Thanks for the review, Mom!

**JustShadow:** (Brain: Shall I?) Yes, Brain-you can kill him now…

**ShelsSMG**: Thanks! What's your name mean? (Brain: Probably something as stupid and embarrassing as yours…)

**Well, that's all the reviewers… **(Brain: That's it? Where is Scooter, and the crazy one, and Jules, and… I shall hunt down and kill the other hundreds who perused without paying!)

* * *

The Accounting, pt 5.-- 'Beastboy Revealed'

* * *

Beastboy and his friends came across the scent of a camp. The aroma of cooking meat was overpowering, and irresistible. They made a few elementary communications, and spread out, to take the camp by surprise from all directions. Creeping through the underbrush, he saw the campfire, and the animal flesh being roasted on a spit. There was no sign of the owners of the camp, however. He was more cautious than most of the others, but as they charged the clearing, each one trying to gain first possession of the prize, he was unable to restrain himself. 

The hunters were waiting, perched in the trees surrounding the clearing. Several shots rang out at once, deafening percussions that nearly drowned out the screams of his friends, as they were struck down. Beastboy headed for the concealing undergrowth as fast as his legs could carry him, but just as he thought that he had reached safety, he was sent sprawling, flipping end over end. Realizing he had been shot, he nonetheless managed to limp to the comparative safety of the darkness, before stopping to examine the extent of his injury.

He had been hit in the meaty part of his leg, and the wound, although perhaps not fatal, was bleeding profusely. He wondered what he could do about stanching the flow of blood when a new sound caught his attention, causing his hair to stand on end - it was the baying of hunting dogs. 'Shit,' he thought; he was going to have to find his friends, and quickly, if he was going to get out of this alive. He needed help to cover his retreat. The pain in his leg became of minor importance as he ran as fast as he was able. Time was of the essence - he realized that, even if he could evade the dogs for awhile, the loss of blood would inevitably take him down. Even as he ran, he was becoming lightheaded… .

_

* * *

_

Raven and Batman sped to the south woods in the Bat Helicopter. Even before Raven had finished her admittedly fantastic explanation of Beastboy's peculiar behavior, Bruce had urged her to come with him in the Copter - and run off, not allowing time for Raven to do other than follow him.

Once in the air, Bruce had nervously explained that the Mayor of Jump had informed him just that day that a party of professional hunters had been dispatched to that very area south of the city. The man who had suffered the grievous injuries almost a month ago had died, although that was not yet public knowledge. The hunters were instructed to track down and eliminate the animal, or animals, which had caused the tragic death of the lone hunter.

"If your suspicions are correct, we may already be too late," Bruce relayed sadly.

"But - do you really believe those old stories can be true?" Raven was still amazed that Batman had not laughed her ideas off.

"Raven, I don't know if they are true or not; but I have come to believe, through experience, that almost anything is possible." He paused to consider his words. "And being that your friend already assumes animal forms, how much of a stretch is it…?"

_

* * *

_

"Robin, do you not think that it would be wise to check on the condition of Beastboy?" Starfire pleaded for permission to talk to her changeling teammate.

"Starfire, Cyborg and I have already told you - Raven is spending the night with him. I, for one, am not brave enough to want to walk in on her and Beastboy… ."

_

* * *

_

Beastboy was running out of time. The hounds were gaining on him, and most of the rest of his friends had scattered. Only two ran with him - not enough to protect him from the inevitable savage attack. Even then, the hunters would not be too far behind… .

_

* * *

_

"There - there is the hunter's campfire!" Batman flipped several toggles, and directed Raven to a view-screen set on a swivel above her seat. "That's an infrared display - you should be able to track your friend, or at least the hunters. I'm going to rely on you to direct me."

_

* * *

_

Beastboy ran about 1000 yards up the small stream he had stumbled upon. At that point, he collapsed, weak from lack of blood and exertion, not to mention excruciating pain. He closed his eyes, and awaited the inevitable. He just hoped that the end would be quick. His thoughts turned to Raven, the lovely enchantress who had stolen his heart so long ago, without even knowing it. He realized now his mistake in not telling her. He was sure now that his dark princess would have understood. She had to. He could tell that she really cared for him; she would not abandon him so quickly, without trying to help. Not his Raven. Underneath her gruff exterior, she was a loving, giving person. He had learned that much from his month of heaven, getting to know the girl he loved. She just had to erect a shield to protect herself - no, to protect her friends, from the unrestrained power of her emotions. He wished he could see her one last time, just to tell her how sorry he was that it took him so long to realize that he could trust her with even his life.

_

* * *

_

"Right there!" Raven shouted, pointing out the slight glimmer of moonlight reflecting off the stream. "Don't worry about landing - I'm going down." Raven morphed out of the 'Copter, leaving a startled Batman to watch the proceedings through the infrared scope.

_

* * *

_

The first of the hounds had just caught sight of Beastboy as Raven materialized next to the stricken changeling. She immediately erected a black energy shield, and morphed both herself and Beastboy back to the hovering Bat Copter.

Tears overfilling her eyes, Raven worked to stop the bleeding from the ugly wound on Beastboy's leg, as Bruce flew as fast as he could, back to the Bat Cave. She used her healing powers on her green friend, but he still did not respond to her pleas that he wake up.

"I don't know if he's going to make it, Bruce," she choked out.

"Alfred has performed similar miracles before, Raven. Don't give up yet. Keep talking to him." Bruce ordered.

The dark girl did as she was told, alternately professing love for the little metamorph through her tears, and cursing his stubborn refusal of her help. She continued speaking to Beastboy as she fumbled to change the blood-soaked dressing on his leg. It took her a long moment to decide that her eyes were not deceiving her. The ugly, gaping wound was healing, having been reduced to merely a healthy puncture wound. Beastboy opened his eyes shortly, seeking and fixing on Raven's face. He whined softly, and licked her hand.

* * *

(Brain: There! I updated, okay?)

But I don't have the story finished yet! I'm getting nervous!

(Brain: It's all Scooter's fault. Let's kill her.)

Yeah...and I don't even get as many reviews for this fine piece of fiction as I do for that trashy 'letter' thing...

(Brain: Please review, before he starts whining to me again...)


	6. Joined Fates

* * *

Caution: This installment of 'The Accounting' contains an evil cliffhanger. Please address complaints to 'Brain.'

* * *

The Props:

* * *

**Jules:** Hi! (waves…) You do sound like a reviewer… (Brain: Does this sound like me? Kill her!) Down boy! Hey-I have a little more for you to look at-got time? I still don't feel great about the you-know-what, but you're the master…if you say it's okay… (Brain: The whining imbecile doesn't even realize he has delivered a backhanded insult.) Did not! 

**Dark Side of Blue:** Of course I care! I read your stuff (when I can wrest the computer from my daughter.) Fine! Crush my fragile little ego with your cavalier boasting! (Brain: And how long has he been doing this? And since he changed his name he has to start over!) Hey-good point, Brain! Pthhhhpt!

**AstaOmega:** Ehhh…it's getting better… I've got a whole different audience here, and they are just finding me. It's getting better, and I'm running out of story… (Brain: We'll just write a bunch of crap that will keep them coming back.)

**Change-of-Heart2**: Explaing things? Oops-forgot about that! (Brain: I do not grant explanations.)

**DM:** Yeah! Scoreboard! Don't worry-you're young. You still have time to do a lot with your life. (Brain: Unlike loser Vin.) LYa back!

**Yume Takato:** Thanks. Yes, 'The End, pt 1' annoyed me no end…although it was the greatest Raven episode ever! (Brain: And to all those who continuously insult us with 'you made Raven OOC…')

**Wolf of Raven:** (Brain: Nexet, we'uns iz gonna insult youze…) So sorry about that… I can't control him.

(Brain: Try again, loser.)

**Teleportal:** Snicker... (Brain: He believed it.) Hey-just kidding! I had not insulted you yet-didn't want you to feel left out. (Brain: You deserved it.)

**JustShadow:** Why are most of my reviewers female? (Brain: He is soooo dense.) Don't worry-even though you despise me, I still love you (you do review, after all.) (Brain: I missed because he didn't think your name was an accurate description. Can't kill a shadow now, can we?) See- it's just Brain that wants to kill you…

**Lady of Faerie:** Only cool people hate you…Slade hates you… therefore, Slade is 'cool?' (Brain: She must really think me cool! I hate her greatly.) I treasure your friendship, however! (Brain: Brownie!) Of course-I have a professional degree…

**Hollie:** We must be patient…can't rush these things, you know. (Brain: Die, Xmas girlie!)

**Wicked Witch of the SE:** Toto says hi! (Brain: Says die fluffrag dogmutt!) Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Quite:** Huh? Sobbing? (Brain: He can't even remember! Hee hee…what a hose-head…) Oh! I checked…Brain is stupid! She cried tears-no mention of 'sobbing!' Ha ha-dumb Brain! (Brain: You will both regret making a fool of me! Many times, before you die…)

* * *

**The Accounting, Pt. 6, Wherin Raven & Beastboy Conspire.**

* * *

Arriving at the Bat Cave, they were met by Alfred, who carried the green-grey wolf to Batman's infirmary. Beastboy seemed to be stable, but he was hooked to monitoring equipment, just to be sure. 

"Sir?" Alfred ventured. "I had presumed that Werewolves were extinct-"

"Quite right, Alfred. I had thought the same." Bruce frowned.

"So, it isn't just a legend?" inquired Raven. "Well then, what can we do about Beastboy?"

The Batman's expression became one of sorrow, as he looked from Raven to the floor. Alfred just turned away from the girl's innocent question.

"Nothing...?" Raven implored.

Batman spoke softly. "I have never come across anything in my studies of the subject to indicate that the condition is reversible. I'm sorry; you care for him, don't you?"

Raven fought to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. She nodded weakly.

"He'll have to be restrained, until daylight, in case he regains his strength before then." Bruce tried to sound neutral.

Raven nodded once more, her eyes glistening with moisture. She succeeded in regaining enough composure to speak. "Can I stay with him?"

"Of course."

_

* * *

_

Beastboy woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Although it was dark, he noticed the ceiling was high enough to fade out of sight high overhead. He examined the hard 'bed' he was on, and was shocked to see the steel manacles attached to the hospital-style cot.

Unknown to him, Raven had stayed awake long enough to remove his restraints when he reverted to his normal form.

The changeling examined his environs in more detail. To his left was an extensive computer array. To his right – darkness. As he turned toward the head of the bed, he started. Raven was asleep in a chair, facing him.

_What had happened last night?_

Beastboy remembered only up to his last gasp effort to conceal his trail in the stream. He remembered collapsing from exhaustion and weakness from blood loss. After that – nothing.

_Did Raven rescue me? That would mean...she must know._

The little changeling lowered himself gently off the bed, testing his wounded leg. 'Not too bad,' he thought, but running a hand over the healed area revealed that the bullet was still in his thigh. As he pondered this, he shuffled quietly over to where Raven was sleeping. Even so, her eyes fluttered open even before he reached her.

"Beastboy?" she said sleepily, "you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, holding his breath.

Raven stood up, and embraced her companion. "I was so worried about you last night: I didn't know if you were going to leave me."

Beastboy held her close, feeling her heartbeat. They clung to each other, neither wanting to broach the subject that was a tangible presence, filling the very air about them.

_

* * *

_

They all sat around the enormous table in Bruce Wayne's formal dining room. No one seemed to be in a mood for talking. Bruce's attempts at small talk were feeble at best, and Raven and Beast boy were both seemingly lost in private thoughts.

After brunch, Bruce considerately excused himself, to allow the teens some time alone. Before leaving, however, he extended an invitation to spend another night, if they wished.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne, but we need to get back to the tower; the others are probably getting frantic about now..." the sorceress began.

"No need to be concerned, Raven." Bruce interrupted. "I already took the liberty of contacting Robin, and everything is taken care of." He held a hand up, to reassure the wide-eyed Raven. "I told him that I asked you two here for help with a little project of mine – he knows not to pry." Wayne gave her a wink, before turning to leave.

"Raven," Beast boy said in a serious voice, "I need to ask you a favor." He took a deep breath, and exhaled frustratedly. "I know that I'm a menace, and I want you to promise that if I ever do anything-"

Raven stared at him calmly. "No."

"If I ever become a danger to anyone-"

"No."

"You're the only one I can trust!" He huffed. "I need you to do this for me!"

"You want me to imprison you?" She sounded hurt. "And I should feel good about it?"

"No..." The changeling began, haltingly. "I – I don't know if you could restrain me..."

"I can't maintain an energy-bubble indefinitely," Raven stated, not sure if he already knew her limitations.

"I don't think any cage would hold you, either."

Beast boy smiled grimly. "Yeah. That's why I'm not asking you to try to pen me up. But, I don't feel like I'm always in control of what I do when – when I – you know." He looked downcast. He picked up a small satchel that Raven hadn't seen before. "That's why I got these – in case you need to stop me..."

The furred one dumped the contents unceremoniously on the table.

Raven's eyes widened, at the implication of that peculiar collection of items. Then realization hit, and she tried to suppress a smile. "Uh...do you know what that stuff is for," she asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What? This is serious!" He pouted. "If you have to – kill me, to stop me from doing something terrible, you need to drive this stake through my heart, and then...separate my head, so I won't come back-"

Raven smiled more broadly. "No-no! It's not the idea that's funny..." She tried to compose herself. "That stuff is to kill a Vampire." The sorceress chuckled softly.

"Oh." Beast boy grinned sheepishly. "I guess the garlic is no good, either, huh?" He puzzled for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I remember – silver, right? Silver dagger – or – a silver bullet."

"Forget it, B." Raven became deadly serious again. "I couldn't do anything like that. I'm flattered that you would place your life in my hands, but I am not the one..." A pained expression crossed her face. "Besides– we're going to find some way to deal with this."

"I can't go back."

"What-?"

"I can't go back to the Titans."

Raven sunk back in her chair. The changeling was right. Robin already knew. Perhaps Bruce could afford to be sympathetic, but not Batman. "Well, don't you want to try talking to Robin..." She stopped herself. Raven knew his answer already. She would do the same. _Oh shit! That's why he wants me to make a death-pact. He already thought this through. I still haven't enough respect for his intelligence._

_

* * *

_

Please review! No more threats from Brain, I promise!

(Brain:………)

Uh-uh-uh!

(Brain: Kiss my-)

Shut up and review! I mean, shut up Brain!

(Brain: Nice page-breaks, wussie boy.)

* * *


	7. A Moment

Evil Props by **Brain:** Objections should be addressed to 'The Butthead.'

* * *

**Lady of Faerie:** You should listen to your psychopath-he is obviously most perceptive. He would have to be to taunt you so effectively. Oh—Vin say 'hi.' 

**OveractiveMind:** If you have not figured out the notes by now, on your own, you deserve nothing less than eternal torture. You did not like MY page breaks? Possibly you do not comprehend their origin. Die, therefore, semantics-mincing miscreant. Worm Vin says thanks for complimenting him on the fluff...bah!

**ChangeofHeart2: **Of course you want more! Robin is a controlling Dick.

**ShadeyMike: **Don't hurt yourself, doing all that typing, thank you.

**DarkSideOfBlue: **If ego points 'do not mean much,' then why do you take advantage of every opportunity to rub it in that you have more? I know they carry over—I was suggesting that should have to start over, in the interest of fair play (all to my advantage, of course.) If I fool you again, do I get more points?

**Nibbles: **Dear human. If you are confused, all you have to do is ask Vin. Not me.

**Warprince2000:** Your reviews are not so impressive as your (admittedly) fine name.

**Pyrotechnic:** YOU control your brain? I think not! Harbold is an acquaintance of mine.

**Teleportal: **Vin was very excited to read your review. Then I reminded him that you are a male...

**Giligan: **Why spell properly, or capitalize?

**AstaOmega:** I am an ass, am I? Oh—the word is 'caTTleprod,' as in 'cattle.' Apparantly, my ass spells better than your brain.

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** What? Obsessive, driven, controlling Robin pry?

**Not Quite Worthless: **So sorry to dissapoint you by not creating some more exotic condition. Don't worry—I won't make sport with your name.

**Darkest Midnight:** Tut tut. Such language. Fortunately, Vin likes you, so I am prohibited from killing you.

**Angel:** Tell me more about this Trenlax 3... Empress.

**YumeTakato:** I need to be nicer? 'Nice' is not amusing, my dear. Oh—thank you for the honorific, Yume san.

**JustShadow: **Brains do not have 'asses,' in the colloquial, although I know one that owns a horse. Interesting speech impediment...

**The Mad Shoe:** Wrong...this fic IS just great.

**Visigoth: **I do not understand the obsession of the readers with page breaks. I know how to kill a Werewolf... how do I kill a Visigoth...?

**Threeandfourforever:** Die, KND groupie! Bring it on, young mammal!

* * *

A Moment

* * *

"Okay," she sighed. "Where are we gonna go?" 

Beast boy remained silent for a long moment. "I don't have any clue, Raven. But I can't ask you to come with me. Titans Tower is your home, and the guys need you.

Raven looked at the metamorph with her eyes wide. "You need me…" Raven directed her gaze downward.

Beastboy opened his mouth to protest yet again, but checked himself.

"What did you say, Raven?" He was sure that he had heard the sarcastic one mutter something under her breath.

"Huh?" Raven looked up from her reverie.

"What did you say?" He received, as an answer, a facial expression, which revealed absolutely nothing. Zilch. Nada.

He tried again. "Umm… after you said that I needed you; you said something else that I couldn't quite hear…" The green one looked on nervously, while he tried to decide whether the expression on his teammate's face meant that he was in trouble, or that Raven was feeling some sort of inner turmoil.

The demon girl's lips parted, but she hesitated yet a few more seconds. "I…I said…I said I need you-"

The words were hushed - almost a whisper, but clear to Beastboy. Rather, the words were clear, but their significance less so. It took a few seconds for him to comprehend just how much those words meant; what a momentous admission that was, coming from Raven; a virtual baring of her soul. The changeling found himself beginning to tremble involuntarily.

"Wow. Raven." Beastboy wracked his brain, trying to put his feelings into words. "I - I think I know how hard it was for you to tell me that." He scowled, not satisfied with his words. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. How much _you_ mean to me… like, you're willing to leave everything to help me."

Raven was fixated on the changeling's eyes, hardly daring to take a breath, for fear of interrupting the precious moment.

The green one smiled suddenly. "I _do_ know how to tell you." He took a few steps toward the wide-eyed sorceress, closing the distance between them. His adoring gaze remained locked on the deep violet orbs in front of him. He reached out, gently taking hold of his partner's slender hands. "I love you, Raven." He drank in from her eyes as, leaning forward, he brought his lips close to hers.

Raven froze. She had never kissed anyone before, other than her mother, and she was afraid that she might not be able to kiss back properly. A stray thought popped into her head - something that Beastboy would say about 'is it getting hot in here…?' She dare not allow Beastboy see her appear amused by the situation, though, so she quickly put aside the thought. She could feel his breath upon her lips. His scent reminded her of the outdoors - invigorating and fresh. She closed her eyes, and hoped that her apprehension would not be apparent.

Their lips met ever so softly… and drew apart. The brief contact sent a shiver of excitement up Raven's spine, and she allowed a small sigh to escape from her as Beastboy's warm hands left hers and closed over her shoulders. Raven found her own hands moving to her partner's waist, unbidden. Then, seemingly in unison, they sought each other again, eager for another taste.

This kiss was longer and deeper than the first. Beastboy slid his arms across Raven's back and tight around her shoulders. He gathered her closer to him, reveling in the feel of her fingers brushing up his sides and back down around his waist, and of her soft body yielding against his. He was spinning into infinity, willing the moment to last forever.

But, even the best of things eventually come to an end, and the kiss was finally broken. They each looked shyly at the other, before seeking the security of a hug. At first, the two clung together as if life itself depended upon it. Then they remained comfortably in each other's arms for a long time, rejoicing in the feeling of warmth and the awareness of their still rapidly beating hearts.

* * *

Please be sure to check Vin's 'Profile Page' for important information!

* * *

Yes, it was short, and you waited a long time for it...but admit it! You liked it, didn't you?

Good! Now, you will submit a gratifying review.

Thank you. Brain


	8. Escape to Nowhere!

Yes, Vin still lives…barely. I vacationed in Colorado and Manhattan, and then I came home to work, where several minor disasters are in the process of trying to convince me to contemplate suicide (Brain: Or homicide, my preference.)

I will try to continue entertaining you, my very reason for existance, starting with:

* * *

The Props!

* * *

**Lady of Faerie:** 'Sorta differentiated them'? (Brain: He means-'What the hell does that mean'?) Thank you for the Squeez! (Brain: Little evil one: You may insult my vessel, but you tread thin ice by questioning Our sexual prowess.)

**DarkSideOfBlue:** Odd? That comment, coming from you? (Brain: Grrrrr…) Um, don't be insecure, we all are, to some extent. (Brain: Speak for yourself, worm.) I am just as uncaring about quantity and quality of reviews as you are. In other words—I die for them! Props on your (sniff) greater popularity than me…

**DM:** Are there no bounds to your simpering, patronizing praises? (Brain: That's good, Vinniot!) Thank goodness! Luv ya 2! (Brain: About that naughty language problem of yours…)

**Change-of-Heart2:** (Brain: Correct response, whitefood.) Thank you!

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** I pour my heart and soul into this, and all I get is 'yay'? (Brain: Hee hee-and not even capitalized.)

**Oranfly: **Thanks! (Brain: Have we neglected to insult you, meat-puppet?)

**Warprince2000:** Of course it is a cool story! Tell me what you really think…

**Iuz the Old:** Dude, I am the old one here! (Brain: Where did he specify three nights?) Should I be excited to get praises from you? (Brain: Ignore my moron.)

**Pasha ToH: **Thank you! More ego points! (Brain: I approve of the term 'amazing' used to describe our work-we shall reserve insults for another time…)

**Visigoth:** (Brain: I do not understand your pathetic plea. Do you wish me to kill Vin, or commit suicide? I do not-uh-recall any significant-er-insults hurled your way from Vin…)

**Ass ta O me gal 1:** (Brain: Go back and re-read your idiotic review, in which you misspelled cattleprod with two 'd's.) I am dispatching Brain now… (Brain: Answer your door at your own risk, pinhead.) Oh-and thanks for the kind remark. I will covey your compliment to 'Bin,' when I find out who that is. (Brain: He probably is giggling like a little schoolgirl, thinking himself clever to meld our names…) I wonder…if he does not care what you say, why does he feel compelled to insult you?

**Nibbles:** Yay! Someone actually checks the important information! (Brain: Someone fell for that?) Thank you.

**Angel:** We forgive your horrible spelling this one time, because you luv it. (Brain: But only Once…)

**YumeTakato:** Wah! You have confuzzled me! Do you hate me for a kissing scene? (Brain: Or is it an honest quest for my great wisdom? Vin and I both deplore the gratuitous sex which ruins many otherwise average movies, and a few otherwise decent ones…) I myself do not need to see close ups of fake screaming orgasms to understand that two people in a movie like each other. But seriously, are you slamming me, or just the Hollywood idiots?

**The Mad shoe:** Ahh-I like you. (Brain: What-did you miss the other great chapters?)

**Dancingirl3**: This is as asap as it gets, unfortunately… (Brain: It has been a few weeks of hell in my vessel's real life…sigh.) Sorry.

**ShadeyMike: **Thank you. And thank Julesfire (and read her stories,) she helped with the romantic-fluffiness! (Brain: Think I'm gonna barf…)

**Pyrotechnic:** I read some of this Alterguild's work, and it's not bad. (Brain: Careful, matchboy. Oh-and 'writer' is not spelled with a 'ght.' And you have a brain 'fryer'? Care to make that threat a bit more obvious?) I think Brain is pissed at you…

**TerraTitan27:** Another Terra! And this one seems not to be desparaging and insulting! (Brain: Too bad…) Thanks!

* * *

The pair flew north, looking rather odd; a dark girl in a cape accompanied by a green pterodactyl.

They had made a decision to hide in Buffalo, New York - a city that was sure to generate no attention from the rest of the nation, regardless what occurred there. There they would be able to disappear; blending in easily with the other inhabitants, yet still living in a city that bore some passing resemblance to civilization.

"Did they say anything about where they might go, Bruce?" Robin asked his old mentor.

"I'm afraid they never talked about specifics," replied Mr. Wayne. "I did get the feeling, though, that they were considering heading north, where they could go underground more easily."

"Thanks again, Bruce - for everything." Robin closed the channel. "Any ideas, team?" He turned to face the remaining members of Teen Titans.

"I am afraid I do not have enough knowledge of Earth geography to be of much help," Starfire volunteered. "But I wish to help with the search. If you could direct me where to start..."

"Already on it, guys," joined Cyborg, without looking up from the computer. "I'm laying out a grid over the most likely northern metro areas. We can split up and start searching as soon as I'm through."

Robin opened the comm. link on the big screen. "I'll call Titans East and see if they can cover for us."

* * *

Beastboy entered the tiny, decrepit apartment carrying an armload of groceries. "How was your day today, Raven?"

"Exciting, as always," the dark girl replied, putting aside her book. "Ooh - we had a fire drill at the library today." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's not any worse than working at the zoo," Beastboy pointed out as he began putting away foodstuffs. "Try cleaning up after elephants."

Raven got up to help in the 'kitchen,' if one could call it that. The 12 by 20-foot room that served as living space was divided by a short counter, which delineated the food preparation area. There was barely enough room for the two of them. "I hope you bought something besides just tofu..." She shot a questioning look at the green one.

"Yeah. I got some junk food and soda - but no meat. Cool?"

"Whatever." She nodded in the direction of the Television. "I've been watching the news. It seems there are no supervillians in this town, just the usual human miscreants. You wanna take the first watch tonight?"

"I guess." Beastboy frowned. "It kind of bites, having to fight crime in secret. And not get paid for it..." He sighed.

"Well, we can't have our faces all over the papers, can we?" Raven gave Beastboy a short kiss. "But we have special abilities - we can't just let them go to waste."

"Errr...gulp...heh heh..." Beastboy momentarily blushed. "Oh-yeah. Hey! You were talking about our - our superpower 'special abilities.' Right." The tongue-tie changeling stepped in it a bit deeper. "Yeah-I didn't mean anything like-uh-like...oh crap." His skin changed color, and he began to blend in, Chameleon-like, with the kitchen colors.

Raven folded her arms in a comfortable and familiar skeptical pose. "Uh, yeah, I think that we end that train of thought right where it is. I'm trusting you to assure me that was a Freudian slip." Her violet gaze probed the depths of the changeling's soul.

"I don't know what you just said, but I didn't mean to say anything wrong." He worried the back of his neck. "My mind just kind of wandered where it shouldn't be going. It still does that when you kiss me..." Wilting under her gaze, he admitted, "I guess it did sort of slip out. Uh - sorry?"

The girl relaxed visibly at that admission, and flashed a small smile. "Sorry, BB. I don't mean to give you the third degree. A 'Freudian Slip' is a verbal miscue, which (according to Dr. Sigmund Freud,) results from unconscious wishes and can reveal hidden inner feelings. I'm still not sure just how much I can allow myself to express emotion, and I'm definitely not ready for..." She abruptly stopped, as a small flat of tomatoes bounced off the ceiling. Well, perhaps 'bounced' is not quite accurate...

Beastboy was quick to reassure the emotionally overwrought sorceress. "No, no! I know that. I'm not ready for anything like that either. I mean, we're both still young, and I'm - I just want you to know that I'm okay with waiting-." He struggled to find the right combination of words. "I love you Raven, and I'm happy with the way things are, and— I just want you to be happy, Raven." (Whew!)

"I think I understand." The dark girl hugged her partner. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, nice trick with the camouflage. When did you learn that?"

"Feeding time at the reptile exhibit."

After their embrace ended, the green teen grasped the cloaked one by her shoulders, and stared at her with concern. In his most serious voice, he asked, "So, do you want to take first shift, or do you want to cook?"

Raven snorted, trying not to chuckle out loud at the sight of Beastboy valiantly struggling to maintain a straight face. "You know, you really are becoming more mature each day. You're even starting to grasp some of the subtleties of humor."

He beamed, at what he correctly surmised to be a rather substantial compliment, coming from Raven. "Uhh...thanks...?"

She slugged him on the shoulder.

* * *

"What about this large city in the state of New York...Buf-fa-lo?" Starfire pointed to a large metropolis on the Canadian border.

"No way, Star." Robin laughed softly. "No one would ever go to Buffalo voluntarily."

"They do have an NFL team," offered Cyborg. "That means it's a big metro area. That's gotta count for something."

"Yeah-4 Superbowl losses in a row. Very special." Robin snorted his disdain for the hapless citizens of the city of failed dreams. "You've all got your assignments. Let's get going, team."

* * *

(Brain: Hee hee. Any readers out there from Buffalo?

No?

Thought so-not many there that can…)

Cut the crap, Brain! You wanna get me killed?

(Brain:….)

What?

(Brain: I'm thinking…)

Remember to send your sparkling, witty reviews!

And do not forget to check my Bio page for more information of not any particular value…

(Brain: You're such an idiot.)


	9. The hunt is joined!

Props. Good. Props good.

**DarkSideOfBlue:** Mugged in Buffala-ha ha ha! They can't catch me with all those layers of clothes… No, I don't even hate Buffalo-it's just an easy comedic target. And strange people come from Buffalo…

**Lady of Faerie (& her little psychopath feind):** (Thank you.) Thank you. We are still unsure about 'undifferentiated,' but we shall take you at your word that it was not meant as an insult. Keep cool, and keep writing utterly delightful inanities!

**AstaOmega11:** I can't write replys here? Damn! (Brain: Well, then-I guess this is not an officially sancitioned by FFAdmin 'reply'.)

**Pyrotechnic:** (Brain: Who you gonna fry? Me or…him?)

**Nibbles:** Hi! Glad you are not suffering from the indignity of being from Buffalo! (Brain: But apparantly, you are vertically challenged…so sad.)

Contrary to what some may think (those of you from Buffalo-I really respect Jim Kelly and Marv Levy. Too bad about being in the record books forever…

**Change-of-heart-2: **Smack Robin? I hope you mean you want to slap him…

**Yume Taketo:** Thank you for restoring my faith in the youth of America. (Brain: Have you ever heard such a load of…)

**ShadeyMike:** Hey-from what I hear, in Buffalo, a green (person) would be nothing to comment on…

**BrianDarkSoul:** Interesting Review… (Brain: Robin. Procreate. Not.)

**PimpoftheTitans:** (Brain: Try 'spell check.') No, he is not a criminal. No, he was not free of his 'condition' for 2 months. Yes, you would be paranoid of the possibility of facing the wrath of a (probably)unstable, unpredictable, borderline-psychotic-control-freak team leader like Robin. (Brain: Do you sell Titans, or are you degrading yourself on their behest?)

**ShelsSMG:** Sorry? Really-I do feel for you. And Marv. And Jim. (Brain: If it makes you feel better, he rooted for you against the Giants…Jets fan.) Oh, and sorry about all that snow…

**Warprince2000:** Can't wait, eh? (Brain: Heh heh-'jokes on you…)

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** Prolly, eh? Yeah, I gits like that when I'm insanely tired, too… (Brain: But that is not an excuse for short reviews!)

**Chickenluver:** Ummm…your wish is my command? (Brain: Do not presume to order ME! Perhaps they will form their own rock band in Buffalo…the Billfighters…)

**DM:** Think you got it bad? How about the White Sox having that song as their anthem in this year's World Series…(true.)

**Heidi Dracona:** Thank you! (Were you glomping me or the story…?) Stop it, Brain! (Brain: You were thinking it, too.)

**Visigoth:** Thank you, and thank you. I'm (kinda sorta) back! I'll try to wrap this up before it becomes a book…

**Fuzen Ninja**: _**FORMAL APOLOGY To all who read these props**:_

**Fuzen Ninja is a girl! ** A girly-girl, I infer from her indignation at possibly being perceived as a male of the species…

**Diana, D,f,v,c:** Thank. You. More. Coming. Promise.

**Teltathra:** Pffft! Details, details. You like the story, don't overanalyze, or you'll piss off you-know-who…

**RaeRoth:** I updated-sorry about the 'soon' part…

**GolemrealmDestoryer:** Does your name mean you deconstruct stories about the Golem Realm? (Brain: He probably misspelled it…) What is a 'Golem Realm,' andywaay?

* * *

Raven looked up from her reading, as a haggard-looking Beastboy entered the

apartment. "Bad day at work?"

"The worst. One of the idiot feeders let a bunch of monkeys escape. Guess who had to spend all day rounding them up again?" He allowed a small grin. "I guess they can just tell that I'm the best suited for a job like that."

"Because you think like a monkey, or look like one?" Raven said, face hidden safely behind her large book.

"Hey!" Beastboy pouted, in mock injury. "If Cyborg said that, I'd kick his tail-but from you, I know it's just an expression of love..."

Raven peeked over her book. "Hmm; sure of yourself, aren't you? What if I really meant it?" She exhibited her normal expressionless mask.

Beastboy flopped down on the couch next to her, and propped his head up in his two hands, looking a cross between miserable, and contemplative. "I don't know if I could survive without you-without knowing that you care for me."

The dark girl surveyed her friend with concern. "Something else is bothering you, isn't it? C'mon, B-tell me about it."

"It's getting to be about that time of the month again," he said with a sigh. "What am I gonna do?"

"What are we going to do," she corrected. She carefully placed her book on the end table, and turned back to the worried changeling, taking his hand in hers. "You've never talked to me about it. What's it feel like to be a Werewolf? Do you still have your own thoughts? Do you have any control over your actions?"

The green one blushed slightly. "Well, yeah-some. I still know who I am, and recognized you, when you were tracking me. But the animal urges are so strong...I really need to hunt when I'm like that." He hesitated, frowning. "That's probably the worst part-eating animal flesh-and remembering afterward..." His face took on a sickly expression.

"It's not your fault, Beastboy," Raven soothed. "It must be very hard, trying to control those wild instincts." She gazed deeply in his eyes. "But you have. You managed to stay away from the city, and away from people you might hurt."

"Yeah, I guess so." He contemplated, and brightened somewhat. "And I've taught some of those wild packs to stay away from humans-they seem to naturally assume I'm the leader, when I join them." He chuckled. "I guess they have a healthy respect for Werewolves."

"Have you ever figured out how you were infected," Raven asked. "From what I know, you have to be bitten by another Werewolf. It might be important to know, if we're going to find a cure for you."

The changeling grimaced in concentration. "I don't remember ever being bitten by a wolf." He bit his lip. "The last time I was bitten or scratched by any kind of dog, was one of the times we fought Johnny Rancid. One of his dogs..."

He and Raven looked at one another. Rancid owned a lot of different dogs, some of which accompanied him on his periodic raids of Jump City...but a Werewolf? Was it possible?

"I should check my library, I probably have-" she cut herself short, recalling all of her books were back at the Titan's tower. "Err-I guess I can see if they have anything at work," she sighed, imperceptibly, she thought.

"Hey, Rae," Beastboy hesitantly suggested, "you can go back-you know, if you want to-they won't have any problem with you..."

Raven stared at her Beastboy with caring eyes. "Beastboy, you know you're a bonehead?"

"You miss them, don't you," he said, matter-of-factly. "And don't you miss your room, your stuff, your-house?"

The dark girl shuffled closer, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. She spoke softly. "Of course I miss them. I miss living at the tower, like you do, I'm sure." She looked meaningfully into the changeling's eyes. "We're together, though, and we're healthy, and that's all that matters." She smiled shyly at him. "You're stuck with me, I guess-unless you want me to leave?"

"No! No way!" The changeling blushed slightly at his outburst. "I want you to be around always. I guess I just kinda feel guilty about making you leave everything you had, too."

Raven smiled softly. "Not everything," she breathed, embracing the green one.

They held each other comfortably for a bit, and lightly kissed.

"What would I do without you, Rae?"

"Probably something stupid, like join the traveling circus," she teased.

"Hey!" He said, feigning injury. "What's wrong with the circus? I could probably help a lot of animals with their problems."

"Yes," she demurred, "but then, who would watch out for you, my brave little green man?" Raven clucked.

"I'm bigger than you!" He huffed, "and I'm still growing, you know!"

"You know I'm just teasing you, B." They bussed again, sweetly. "You know-you may have a point, though." Her expression became more thoughtful. "I can go back and get some of my books and stuff. It's only a couple of days until you change again. I need to find a cure for you-and check on the connection with Rancid. See if it's possible for a dog to be a carrier of the curse."

"You can't go now-what if you're not back by the next time I... You've got to keep an eye on me."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll stay until after... but this time, I'm coming with you."

Beastboy looked horrified at the demon-girl's suggestion. "But-but you can't come with me! What if something happens?" He turned away from Raven. "I don't know if I want you to see me like that-a hunter-a killer..."

"No way I'm leaving you alone. Maybe I can help." She chuckled softly to herself. "Actually, it's kind of sexy-you being the macho hunter, leader of the pack..."

"Rae!"

After a full week's worth of searching, Robin reconvened the Titans back at the tower. Their individual searches had yielded no useful leads.

"Anybody have any other ideas?" The frustration and strain of the past few weeks was plain to see in his haggard face.

Starfire touched the leader's arm. "Sadly, I have none. But we must continue searching for our friends. We cannot give up." She looked down at the boy wonder with admiration shining in her eyes. "I know you are upset and tired, but I have confidence in you. Just as you have always placed your confidence in all of us."

Robin choked back an incoherent thought. Why was it always so difficult to think clearly around the Tamaranian?

Cyborg made a throat-clearing sound. "Actually, Robin, I do have a lead," the mechanical man advanced. "I've got three reports of people claiming to have seen BB and Raven on their way north."

"How did you get that information!" Robin voice was demanding. "I've been checking every source I could think of!"

The gentle giant blushed slightly at the thought that he had unnerved the great self-proclaimed detective. "I tapped directly into the Homeland Security computer network." He shrugged his massive shoulders, grinning sheepishly. "They recorded three or four sightings as suspicious occurrences."

Robin shook off his fit of pique. "Good work, Cyborg!" Under his breath he added, "I don't know how I could have missed that…"

Cyborg fiddled with the controls of the Titan's giant flat screen display. "The interesting thing about the reports is-" he began projecting points on a map. "-If you follow the heading of the connected points, it looks like they point straight to this city here…" He shot a meaningful glance at Starfire, who was beaming proudly. "This one that Star suggested—you know—the one you dismissed as 'ridiculous.'" He could hardly suppress a chuckle at Robin's reddening countenance. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Ooh—they are in the Buf-fa-lo City!" Starfire twirled upward, arms spread wide. "We will go there now, and bring our friends back?"

"It's not that easy, Starfire," Robin stuttered out. "They obviously didn't want us to follow them, and we still don't know how dangerous Beastboy's 'affliction' is."

"I'll follow you in my astral raven form. That way, I won't attract too much attention from your 'friends.'

"I didn't know you could do that. I thought you only used your shadow form in really bad situations. How long can you stay like that?"

"There are lots of things you still don't know about me. I can project my 'shadow' form whenever I want, for quite a long time."

"Is it safe for you to stay that way?" Beastboy seemed doubtful, obviously concerned for his love. "What about—you know—if you need to stop me from doing something bad or stupid-"

"Believe me—I can do whatever is necessary. And don't worry about me. It's perfectly safe. Projecting my self is something I've practiced and used many times. No problem." The halfling demon-girl hoped that she sounded more convincing than she felt. Although she felt comfortable that she could maintain her projected form as long as she needed to, controlling her actions in that state was quite a different matter.

By leaving behind her physical body, Raven also would leave a bit of her humanity, meaning that her dark side had greater control of her actions. For that reason, Raven was more powerful in her astral form, and more deadly. It was a calculated risk that she felt was necessary. She would be able to react faster and more decisively, in addition to being well concealed from any potential foes. It was also possible that the sorceress's judgment was clouded. She was very concerned about the other Titans.

_What if Beastboy was infected by one of Rancid's animals? Shouldn't I warn my friends to be careful, just in case? Don't they deserve to be made aware of information that has the potential to be life-saving?_

"Raven?…Rae?" The girl finally reacted to Beastboy's worried inquiry. She realized that she had been withdrawing into her own thoughts, and sought to reassure a worried changeling.

"Sorry. I'm fine, B." She spoke calmly, deliberately, carefully modulating her tone. "I was just lost in thought for a moment. I—we need to discuss something else which is very important."

"Okayyyy…"

She fixed him with a direct stare. "Just allow me to finish before you make up your mind, okay?"

"Promise," the green one returned, forcing a smile, and holding up two fingers on his right hand, in imitation of the salute used by the Boy Scouts of America.

"I've been thinking…. It may be possible that you were infected by one of Johnny Rancid's dogs. I don't know why a dog couldn't be a carrier…" She inhaled deeply as she considered her next words. "

* * *

Hopefully, I shall be back soon. 

(Brain: Hopefully, I shall be back, and Vin will die soon...)

(Brain: Oh-and please review! Or suffer a horrible dearth.)


	10. Lost in Oswego

**Props: You know the deal...**

**Realitychanger:** Thanks for the props!

**Lady of Faerie (and her little psychopathic friend):** What? You missed that I wrote 'fiend' instead of 'friend?' No, that was not a typo. 'Inane' does not equate with 'Insane.' It just means silly, frivolous, etc. (Brain: My idea of a subtle insult—Vin is not good at those.)

Thanks ever so much for the glomp! I needed that!

**Artemisgirl:** Hi! (Waves stupidly at CRT.) Nice to hear from you. Sorry it took so long to get to your latest, but if you couldn't tell, I like it. (Brain: He won't admit it, but he did not even realize that line was a double entendre...)

**warprince2000:** This is as soon as it gets, sorry! I hope it was worth the wait.

**Visigoth:** 'Minstrels cheering?' Dude! I'm Black! Hee hee—no prob—I love Al Jolson...

Sorry to get your hopes up for action and intrigue. I find I am resorting to cheap laughs from low humor in this chap. (Hard to break old habits...)

**Rae Roth: **Thank you! Peace back at'cha! Heres hoping you still like the story after this silly chapter.

**BrokenNevermore: **Thanks! I think that, even though it is not as well written, this chapter will still be amusing.

**DM: **Thank you, my dear. I tried, I really did! But I am still busy, in addition to being really frazzled in the brain. (Brain: Not me!) I don't get much time to write, and when I do, it sucks and I have to do a lot of rewrites. And your comments are always much appreciated, even if you think not.

**Pyrotechnic: **Cool! Make it chocolate milk. Thanks, kemosabe.

**G.A.Reader: **Okay, what's 'G.A.' stand for? Thanks for the props!

**Fuzen Ninja: **Sigh...okay, again...

**Important Notice:**

**FuzenNinja, indeed, is a girl, but not a girly-girl or prep!**

Thanks for busting my chops again. Really, though, I'm very glad to get your reviews, if only to be able to exchange amusing banter with you!

Oakey doakey—on with the story! The chapter never before seen anywhere else (including by a Beta, or editor.)

**To anyone I have offended: ** Sorry. Really. I am tired of all the ugliness. (Brain: Not I.) Can't we all just get along?

* * *

**Chapter 10, or 'Lost in Oswego.'

* * *

**

"We really need to call the Titans; you know-to warn them about the possible connection—"

"No! We can't!"

"B!"

"I'm sorry, Rae. But I'm scared."

"I know, me too. But we have to--I have to. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of our friends that we could have prevented."

The young man pouted, contemplative. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I wouldn't wish this on anyone--"

Raven sneered. "I could think of a few…"

"Rae! You're evil"

"Pardon? I'm only _half_-evil."

"Dude. Did you just make another joke?"

* * *

"Well, I am not going to wait. I will go by myself to find our friends, if necessary."

"No, you won't, Starfire—and that's an order. We all go together after I gather enough information."

"You cannot order me…"

"Yeah, man-what's the big obsession with gathering intel before we go? When the hell is the last time you thought about consequences before jumping into a dangerous situation?"

Robin fumed silently. "I don't need it from you too, Cyborg. What I can't figure out is why they are hiding from us. What is so bad that they won't talk to me about it?"

"Man-you ever listen to yourself?"

"Cyborg is correct, Robin. You can sometimes appear very intimidating and stubborn."

"A regular butthead, if you ask me," mumbled Cyborg, who was not smiling at the moment.

* * *

"So, when are you gonna call them?"

"I guess we should wait until after you're normal again. We can't call them from here-they'd trace our location in no time."

"But that'll be another…like, three or four days, right?"

The girl sighed. "It's the best we can do."

A frowning Beastboy reluctantly agreed. A slightly uncomfortable silence ensued, which was rudely interrupted by a loud rumbling noise.

Beastboy's face warmed. "Sorry. But orders are orders, especially when they come from my stomach. Well, I'm officially starving. What do you feel like for dinner tonight?"

"Why don't we just stay in and order something?"

"How about pizza? With pepperoni, and sausage, and Canadian bacon, and…"

The dark girl's face dropped. "Beastboy, you don't eat meat."

"Oh man! I think it's starting to affect me…sooner than usual." He grabbed Raven, and pulled her close; perhaps a bit roughly.

"What are you doing, Beastboy? What the hell! Don't you dare pick me up!"

"I—I need you—to be with me. Now. My…_It_ is too much for me." Beastboy did not seem to be joking. "Raven I _have_ to…have you."

"Azarath, Metrion—I don't think so—Zinthos!" A burst of black energy flattened her roommate against the wall, effectively pinning him.

"Ow…"

"Sorry, B. I know that wasn't you talking. It was the beast in you." Raven spoke without anger. "It's a product of your affliction, I'm sure." _At least you better hope it is_, she thought, as she casually flicked her hand in her partner's direction, freeing him.

Beastboy slumped to the floor, fists balled. "Damn it! 'Condition;' 'affliction;' 'disease.' It's not bad enough that I'm a one-man sideshow to start with--now I'm a freakin'

monster: a Were-wolf. This is _so_ not fair!"

"It's not all bad, you know," drawled Raven. "You have me." She flashed a tiny, wry smile at her partner. "Together, we're going to get through this." She knelt beside the distressed young man, gathering him in her embrace.

He resisted, but gave in finally, and returned her hug. "What would I do without you, Rae?"

"You'd be running around in the woods, neglecting bodily hygiene, and living in a cave?"

"Dude! _Another_ joke…?"

* * *

"So, if we're all going to look for them, who's gonna mind the store while we're gone?"

"The Titans east—I've already checked it out with Bee. They can come day after tomorrow."

The machine-man did his best to hide a slight blush from the boy wonder at the mention of the leader of the 'Easters.

Starfire jumped in to ask a question. "Why are they only going to watch one store? What about the rest of the city?"

_Thank you, Star!_ Thought Cyborg.

"It's an expression, Starfire. It means 'take care of our everyday duties…'"

The Tamaranian folded her arms on her chest, huffing. "Humans! Why can you not speak plainly to others what you mean to say in a transparent manner, so as to avoid confusion and possible misinterpretation of your intent?"

Both boys gaped at each other, and then the Tamaranian Princess. "Uhnnnaaahhh…"

* * *

"Raven? I'm getting that strange feeling again…"

"I thought I was very clear when I told you 'no' last time."

…

Raven flushed slightly, grinning in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry—_that_ feeling! Well, I'm ready whenever you want to go 'camping.'"

"You're sure you want to do it this way, Rae?"

"_W_e will be fine, B."

"Then I think we better get going right now."

* * *

The green magpie alit in a small clearing, shaking off the gathering chill of the north woods of upstate New York. It looked around, cocking its' head in a curious manner, before transforming into a human form. Human, albeit beginning to take on some semblance of canine features…

"Raven? Are you here?" whispered Beastboy.

A darker shadow amidst the gathering gloom of the woods detached itself and rose menacingly close beside him.

"Eeeeek! Shit, Raven—can't you just say 'hi?'"

The uppermost portion of the shadowy figure slowly rocked side-to-side, in the universal signal indicating 'no.'

"Uh, okay. Just try not to scare the crap out of me any more." The shape-changer's voice became plaintive. "Please?"

The shadow shortened in height, then rose again to it's full height, towering over the frightened green figure.

"I hope that's a 'yes.' _Wayyy creepy… _"Well—here goes. I can't wait any longer, the itching's killing me."

The green boy swiftly transmogrified into a large grey-green wolf. Sniffing the air for a moment, he turned in the direction of the shadow and nodded, before bounding off into the woods.

* * *

_Why did I agree to do this, again?_

_(Ahem…rhetorical question?)_

_Oh, yeah—it was my idea. I just hope we don't have any real excitement tonight—I'm feeling very irritable. _

_(Irritable is perhaps an understatement…)_

_I do this all the time without any serious problems._

_(Perhaps you noticed that you subconsciously added the qualifier 'serious.')_

_Huh? Yeah, well, I can maintain control. I have to. For Beastboy.

* * *

_

The wolf that was Beastboy glided through the semi darkness, followed by the noiseless wraith. Bounding joyfully through the undergrowth at the edge of a stream, he stopped dead in his tracks, seemingly transformed to a statue, the only movement at the edges of his nostrils, which worried the breeze. He bared his teeth, and advanced stiff-leggedly towards a point upstream from him, sensing the presence of several other wild creatures; creatures of his own (nearly) kind.

The leader came into view, showing plainly in the moonlight filtering through the sparse cover over the stream. He was a large wolf, appearing to be quite the physical match for Beastboy.

Raven, with some apprehension, noted that besides being a physical match for BB, the leader of this pack seemed fearless, not showing any of the deference to Beastboy that he claimed to receive from other wolves.

The dark girl tensed within her consciousness, fearing an ugly confrontation. The situation resolved itself swiftly, though, as Beastboy rushed with blinding speed on the big wolf. The swiftness and agility he exhibited in knocking the other onto its back, and obtaining a firm grip on the leader's throat, astounded her. Had she been in human form, no doubt she would have reminded herself to breathe.

* * *

_Wow. There really is a lot I don't know about him. I still have much to learn._

_(Makes you kinda hot, doesn't it?)_

_Shut the hell up!_

_(Impressive, nonetheless…)_

_It's nothing—I could do as much myself, in this form. Better, in fact. It is mere child's play…_

_(A dangerous train of thought, that.)_

_Yes, yes._

_(Admit it…you admire him.)_

_For a purely physical being, yes, he is impressive._

_(Not just purely physical…)_

_Can't you ever be satisfied to leave well enough alone?_

_(My pleasure, dear…)_

_Sadistic bastard!_

_(I'm flattered.)_

_(Perhaps this would be a good time to bring our attention back to the task at hand—Beastboy…)

* * *

_

Tuning back into real-time, Raven noted that Beastboy had since allowed the old leader to regain his feet. Snarling, and clearly unhappy with circumstances, he nevertheless conceded to the strange new wolf-not-wolf. The rest of the pack gathered around, expectantly. Raven sourly obsevered the females paying special attention to the green wolf. Although these were wild animals, Raven's senses could still detect the raw emotions of open admiration and lust emanating from the she-wolves. Even the younger males fawned over him, bowing and sniffing.

* * *

_Great! That's just what he needs-a bigger ego. _

_(He needs this.)_

_(He deserves it.)_

_Damn it! Go back in your box! I don't need confusion to add to my control issues!_

_(So, now it's an 'issue?')_

_I WILL remain in control…I will remain in control…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

_(It is unlikely that you will gain any additional measure of control by utilizing your chant while in astral form…)_

_WILL you let me at least TRY…?_

_(Excuuuuuuse meeeeee.)

* * *

_

The two sat on opposing ends of the room, not daring to look the other in the eye, silence thick and oppressive in the gloomy apartment.

Having thought long and hard to come up with an appropriate conversation starter, Beastboy finally opened his mouth and said the first random thing that came to him. "Good thing none of the bitches were in heat, huh?"

Seeing Raven's facial expression undergo five or six rapid transmutations, ranging from shock to rage, it dawned on him that perhaps he should attempt a different tack in the direction of conversational topics.

"Sorry—I didn't mean—errr…you know you're the only one for me, Rae-Rae." He waggled his eyebrows enticingly at her.

Raven snarled.

"I mean—not that I would ever call you a bit…eep!"

It took the young witch fully three seconds to quell the red glow within her eyes, long enough for Beastboy to review his entire life. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't discuss this at all," she managed to force out, between gritted teeth.

"Yeah—sure," mumbled the crestfallen teen.

Raven was overcome with the feelings of remorse and bitter self-recrimination washing over her, feelings flowing from her friend. Her boyfriend.

* * *

_(He really loves you, you know.)_

_(Yeah—idiot!)_

_(Probably not, anymore…)_

_(Kick his ass! He called you a bitch!)_

_(He did nothing of the sort, and we all know that.)_

_I'm sorry, BB—I do love you. I know I hurt you, I just can't talk about my feelings…_

_(I'm getting bored of this—over and over and over again…)_

_(Talk to him.)_

_(Tell him!)_

_(Tell him, dammit, before I feel obliged to kill all of you!)_

_Sigh..you're all so helpful, thanks._

_(See-I told you…)_

_(Shut the fuck up!)

* * *

_

"I—I'll go make some tea." Beastboy valiantly strove for some way to redeem himself. _I am such an idiot!_

Raven spoke falteringly. "Tha-thanks. That's…nice of you…to think of—me."

_Really?_ "Honestly, Raven. You _are_ all that I ever think of. I'm sorry I say such stupid things. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." He blinked back tears, but Raven noticed, and was already in motion.

"I'm sorry…"

"Beastboy--shhhhhhh. Don't say anymore. I like you for who you are, the way you are. Don't apologize for hurting my feelings. Those—thoughts are my own shortcomings. If only I could speak about them to you…"

"You just did." Beastboy offered her a warm smile. "And you can talk to me about anything. I need you to. I need to know the you trust me as much as I do you."

Raven fell into his arms. "I do trust you, B. I want to tell you things…I just still need a bit more time." She sniffed, and took a deep breath. "I love you, Beastboy."

"I love you so much, Rae."

Raven raised her head from his shoulder, and looked into depths of his emerald eyes. "If you ever call me 'Rae-Rae' again, though…" She watched as the green teen's eyes widened with fright.

She chuckled oh-so-lightly.

Beastboy joined her, laughing softly, before halting abruptly—his expression becoming somber. "I won't.

* * *

"Hey, Sparky—what's shakin'?" Bumblebee's eyes sparkled devilishly, her pleasure immense at seeing the large metal man flustered.

"I told you not to call me that…!"

"You don't fool me, big guy," she smiled hugely, licking her lips. "You love your pet name, and I know it."

"You leave me no choice," Cyborg countered, evenly, "since you insist on calling me that stupid name, I'm gonna start calling you Wasp."

"You—what?" Bee spluttered, her face growing hot. "You _did not_ just say what I think you said!"

"I did."

"Hey, you guys, break it up—now." Robin ventured between the two, who looked ready to come to blows. "I'm sure Cy didn't mean that in a derogatory manner…right?" He glanced over to his big metal friend. "Right, Cyborg?"

"I do not understand. The Wasp is a winged stinging insect similar to a Bee, correct? Why does the comparison create such feelings of animosity?"

"Uhhh…It's complicated, Star…"

Speedy looked up from the kitchen, his mouth full. "Hey, lef meee…"

Robin equivocated. "Uh, not a good idea, bud."

Aqualad stepped forward, capturing Starfire's arm in his. "Let's go for a walk, and I'll tell you about it."

Starfire tittered. "Thank you. That would be most appreciated."

Mas y Menos scratched their heads. "Que loco…"

* * *

"Well, at least that went better than it could have…"

Raven, looking very worn out, blanched. "What? Tell me what you were thinking, leading a charge on a healthy bull Moose like that!"

Beastboy seemed genuinely puzzled. "Normally, size doesn't matter much to me-"

"Yeah—when you can morph into something bigger. Not when you are stuck in the form of a wolf."

"I guess I wasn't thinking." He pouted. "It's not like I can help it."

"I almost lost control saving your fuzzy butt. I had to bail out your friends. I almost ended up killed that poor animal unintentionally."

He laughed. "Yeah—I wonder if a Moose can have a heart attack?"

"_Not_ funny."

"Oh yes it was! A thousand-pound animal, jumping like a scared cat…"

"You don't get it."

"I do—just trying to make light of a bad situation. I guess I don't do that well, either." He kicked at empty air. "I guess I forgot to say 'thank you'…"

"Oh Beastboy—you know I…" She caught herself, considering. "Your welcome. Hug?"

Sighing, he fell into her arms, quickly falling asleep on the couch with Raven's arms wrapped protectively around him.

* * *

"You and Starfire seemed to hit it off well."

"Jealous?" Aqualad smirked, pleased with himself.

"Shut up, fish-face!"

"Hey! Chill, man. Starfire is Robin's girl—you know that as well as I."

The Titans East said their farewells to Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, wishing them well on their quest.

"I'll be in touch next at 18:00 hours tonight," began the boy wonder.

"Hey man, we can take care of ourselves for a few hours." The archer slapped Robin on the shoulder, "Just take care of your friends, okay? We got it handled on this end."

"He's right, Robin. ." The archer slapped Robin on the shoulder, "Just take care of your friends, okay? We got it handled on this end."

"He's right, Robin. You guys take care of business—we won't let you down."

"Si, si! No problemo!"

"Where's Bee?" Cyborg inquired evenly. "I guess I should apologize before I go."

"I don't know…sulking somewhere…"

"Not a chance I'll forget, you pompous pot-metal pinhead."

Speedy simpered. "Aww…ain't love grand?"

* * *

"So what are we gonna do when we find them?" An edge of worry tinged the voice of the android.

"I don't know." Robin fingered his mask absently. "I suppose that depends on why they left, and what their attitude is. Why?"

Starfire evinced shock in her facial expression. "Surely you will welcome them with the 'opened arms' of friendship? Undoubtedly they will have conceived that what they did was for the best of the team…"

"Why are you two piling on? What did I do?" Robin winced inwardly, recalling one of his late night conversations with Raven in the hallway.

"You do come off like you're wound a little too tight, Rob. We're just suggesting that you let those two explain themselves before you make a judgement." Cyborg sighed.

Robin hesitated, looking at Starfire, then Cyborg. "…Yeah. You're right."

* * *

Aqualad sat a Robin's computer, reading up on the latest in Jump City criminal activity.

The refrigerator door slammed, as Speedy's head popped up over the kitchen counter. "Can you believe they don't even have any beer?"

"Naw, stick—unbelievable." Aqualad droned, not looking up from his work.

The archer didn't miss a beat. "I'm bored, man. Where's everyone else?"

"Ummm…M&M's checking out the tower." Aqualad, suddenly brightening, looked up from the computer. "Hey! You know, Bee just mumbled something about 'upstairs,' when she took off. We should check up on her." He smiled a wicked grin. "I'll bet she's hacking into 'Sparky's' backup database right now…"

The archer puzzled on that. "I thought she was mad at him?"

"Think about it, man."

Enlightenment dawned on the masked face. "Oh yeah…Oh shit! We better see what she's planning to do!"

* * *

"Beastboy—let's do it now."

A thrill of fear raced up the green one's spine. "Nuh-uhhh—I remember vividly my meeting with 'Mr. Wall.' I've learned my lesson. Honest."

Raven calmly folded her arms across her chest, regarding the young man as if she were contemplating a drooling imbecile in diapers.

Beastboy bravely tried to look her in the eye, but faltered under her withering gaze.

"What," he cried, out of exasperation, having failed to think of a snappy one-liner.

"Titans…telephone."

"Oh yeah," he managed to croak out, his normal green hue becoming a lovely chartreuse.

"You know, if this goes well…" the conjurer grinned wickedly, "I have been thinking about that other thing…I believe I might be ready for the next step, tonight, if the mood is right."

"I'll just go on the assumption that I don't know what you mean," the metamorph replied, with uncharacteristic sound logic and restraint.

Raven gave him a little squeeze, and a peck on the cheek. "Okay, whatever you say, hun."

_Robin, please don't be a dick. _He prayed silently.

* * *

"How can we be lost?" Robin was disbeleiving. "Don't you have a GPS system built into the T-Car? Don't you have a road atlas in your programming, somewhere?"

"Funny, man. The GPS is still broken, and I _did_ have the route memorized." Cyborg's tone took on a more sarcastic aspect. "But y'all have been distracting me—_boy_ wonder."

Robin blushed. "Uh…maybe Star should fly up and take a look around?"

"Maybe you should ride shotgun for a while, and let Starfire have the backseat all to herself." The metal man chuckled softly, pleased with himself.

"Maybe you should mind your own business, tin man, and watch where you're going," Robin sputtered.

"Boys!" The rapidly-escalating war of words was interrupted by an indignant alien. "Do you forget the reason we are undertaking this voyage? We should not be thinking only of ourselves at this time."

Cyborg and Robin were both preparing to unleash the next volley of insults on the Tamaranian, when they were cut short by the sound of a T-Comm's insistant beeping.

The masked one flipped open his communicator. "Robin here; what's the situation?"

His mouth dropped open when, on the communicator viewscreen, the image that appeared was that of the missing Raven.

Raven cracked a wry smile at Robin's reaction. "The situation is this: we need to talk."

* * *

Wow! That was a long one, for me. Hope you enjoyed.

I promise to have more for you. (But I didn't say soon...)

(Brain: You think they don't know that, by now? ...Idiot...)

Thanks in advance for all your loverly, well thought out, long, amusing reviews!

Vin

(Brain: Don't forget to check the Profile page. Dork face put up a real URL to a real webpage, where you can gather more intel on the monomaniacal misfit known as Vin.)


	11. Accountings

(Brain: Welcome back, dork.)

Thank you, Brain.

(Brain: Anyone out there still care about this story?)

I know of several...

(Brain: If they are still alive, by now...)

* * *

By popular (or not,) request: 

**Accounting: Noun: Explanation; Valuation of worth; The act of calling for a valuation of one's worth, etc...**

* * *

Props: 

DUE TO NOT-SO-NONSPECIFIC THREATS, BY REVIEWERS NOT TO BE NAMED, SEE YOUR EMAIL FOR AMAZING,HANDCRAFTED, INDIVIDUALIZED REPLYS TO MY ADORED REVIEWERS.

(Brain: Don't worry, ASTA, I won't tell...)

**Teltathra:** Tell 'ya what-I can hurry-up-and-swear-at-you-! (Brain: -Doesn't get any better than that...)

* * *

"We have to talk." 

"I know, Raven." Robin kept his cool, suppressing his urge to blurt out the many questions he had.

"Where are you?" Raven inquired. "You're not in Jump, obviously."

"We were on our way to Buffalo, to find you," Robin answered simply.

"Clever," Raven said, thinking that she was impressed with the Boy Wonder's tracking skills. "Honestly, I thought it would take a lot longer for you to find us."

"I, uh—actually, Starfire's the one who thought you might be in Buffalo--" A slight pause. "And Cyborg is the one who actually traced your trail there." He flushed, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "I really didn't have much to do with it."

While Raven stared wordlessly at the image on her 'comm', Beastboy grabbed the device and spoke accusingly. "Who are you; and what have you done with leaderboy?'

* * *

"Robin," cried Starfire, as she proceeded to nearly crush the life out of her beloved. "I was certain that you would behave in a manner that was honorable. I am so proud of you," she said, through the tears shining in her eyes. "And I am so proud to be your girl-friend." 

Quietly approving, Cyborg observed the two, his arms folded across his chest. "You know—you guys _are_ sickeningly cute together." He grinned sadistically. "So, when's the 'big date'?"

A blushing Tamaranian released her hold on Robin, who was turning blue. "Robin? You are taking me on a real date?"

"Um, yeah. Sure, Starfire," he managed to choke out, as he shot a look that could kill at his big friend. "Wait. Girlfriend?" His color quickly changed from oxygen—deprived blue to blushing rose. He looked toward his large mechanized friend again. "Don't say it."

The good natured black man chuckled. "Shouldn't we be driving to the meeting?" A malicious thought got the better of him. "Or should I explain to Star what she's missing?" He rubbed his titanium chin thoughtfully, trying to cover his mouth, to avoid breaking out into laughter. The delighted look in his eyes was unmistakable, however. "Choices, choices--"

"Okay, okay—enough!" The boy wonder had never appeared more stoplight-like. "_I_ will explain to Starfire."

* * *

The T-Car pulled into the parking lot of a nondescript Village Inn. Cyborg jumped out of the car, whistling gaily. Robin and Starfire emerged somewhat more deliberately from the back seat, the caped one still flustered. 

The girl spoke in a hushed voice to him. "Dear Robin, do not be upset. Cyborg is obviously mistaken. I know you are not ready yet to ask for me to marry, and I am quite content for you to be my boyfriend." She smiled sweetly.

He smiled back weakly. "Thanks for understanding, Star. And I'm happy to be your—ahh—er—uh—b-boyfriend." _And I'll be happier when I get you back, Cyborg...

* * *

_

As he and Starfire entered the restaurant, he found Beastboy and Cyborg already debating the merits of the latest video games, while Raven sat holding her head in her hands, already bored to tears.

The conversation stopped suddenly, when Beastboy saw Robin approaching the table. He sat up straighter, and smoothed his hair, then raised his gloved hand over his head, making tiny waving motions, while smiling an over-toothy grin. "Hi—uh—Robin. So...how's things back at the T-tower, heh heh?"

"Beastboy! Raven!" Starfire squealed with delight upon seeing her friends. She rushed toward them, intending to perform her usual rib-crushing greeting upon the two, but stopped and looked back at Robin. "Is it permissible to greet my friends with expressions of warmth and love?"

"Yes, of course, Starfire..." Robin tried to smile, but found the set of his mouth was immobile. He nervously pulled at his collar.

In the interval, once again squealing with joy, Starfire had leapt upon the two friends she had come to find. Raven struggled to refrain from using her dark energy to knock the Tamaranian across the county, while the green teen merely fainted.

Cyborg tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "Uh, Star..."

"Oh yes—sorry." She shyly withdrew from the embrace, and smoothed her skirt.

Robin sat. "So, are you two okay? We were really—worried about you."

The dark one and Beastboy exchanged glances. "Yeah. We're good. We missed you guys too," said the furred one.

Raven raised a single digit. "Ditto," she mumbled.

"What is wrong with all of you," Starfire puzzled? "One could part the atmosphere with a Grozney-axe in here." She waved off Robin's offer to revise her metaphor. "We are all friends, are we not? We have shared our lives for years; depended on one another in battle with mortal enemies. Why cannot we speak freely with one another as we have always done?"

"Beastboy is understandably nervous, Starfire," Raven explained. "He's worried that..."

"I'm waiting for the "Inquisition" to begin, Star." He stared at the Titan's leader, his face drooping. "Errrr...sorry?"

"Nah, it's all good, man." Robin shrugged off the putdown, trying, and almost succeeding, to smile.

Raven nervously continued. "We were worried about your reaction to our leaving, and about your reaction to our reason for leaving, and your reaction upon finding us." She glanced at her green friend, who was perspiring profusely. "Robin, we're really sorry we didn't tell you why we were leaving—we were both afraid that you wouldn't understand--"

"About Beastboy being a were-wolf?" This time the boy wonder did manage a recognizable smile. "Yeah, you're right. I did have a hard time getting to a place where I could accept that."

"BB is a were-wolf?" Cyborg exclaimed, mouth agape.

Starfire raised her hand. "What is a were-wolf?"

Beastboy exploded. "Accept it! You said you accept it!"

"Yeah. We—ah—had a talk about my—er—attitude before we got here." Robin fidgeted. "Cyborg and Starfire were in agreement that I needed to—um—lighten up."

"And he listened." Raven stated doubtfully, not quite believing. Quickly switching back to sarcastic mode, she feigned wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "Sniff—our little leader is growing up."

"Ha ha. Cute, coming from a demoness. Maybe I'm willing to be a little more flexible, but I still don't do endless patience."

"Excuse me!" Starfire's forceful voice rang out. "But what is a were-wolf? Will someone please explain to me Beastboy's affliction?"

"Sorry, Starfire," the Titan's leader offered. "Let me explain..."

* * *

"So why don't you come back with us? Maybe Batman could lend us a hand with your Lycanthropy." Robin frowned, deep in thought. "There must be something." 

"Don't forget Raven's library of magic," Cyborg added. "She might have something that could cure him."

"That is, unless you guys want to stay here," Robin added, not without a small smirk. "You seem to be doing okay for yourselves here."

"The weather sucks," rejoined Beastboy. "I won't miss it. And the mosquitoes are the size of sparrows."

"Actually, I've grown rather fond of my job at the library." Raven pronounced this revelation with a perfectly straight face. "Books are generally more satisfying than relationships with people."

"Tell her you're kidding, Raven." Cyborg said, alarmed at Starfire's reaction to the dark girl's last comment. She looked ready to cry. "You _are_ kidding, right?"

The sorceress opened her mouth, as if to speak, and closed it again. She folded her arms across her chest and looked from one Titan to another, to another. "Hmmm..."

"Heh heh. You know Raven." Beastboy nervously interjected. "She doesn't mean it Star. She loves you guys. Why don't you all stay the night here at our place? We need to call in tomorrow—let 'em know we're gonna go back to our old jobs. Then we can all leave together."

"Sure," Cyborg said. "That's a great idea. Who wants pizza?"

* * *

"So, ah, Rae—what you said earlier today? About you and me, if Robin didn't act like a jerk?" Beastboy exhibited his best sad-kitty face. 

"Surely you didn't think I was serious?" Raven replied dryly. Seeing the hurt look on her boyfriend's face, she softened somewhat. "To tell the truth, I might have been serious at the time." She frowned, softly rubbing her Chakra. "I'm not sure why I said what I said at the time—it was a stupid thing to say. Besides that, I was certain Robin would be a dick...Forgive me, babe?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah—okay," he announced, grudgingly. "Hey," he said, brightening. "We can still snogg, right?" The last was pronounced while accompanied by an exaggerated eyebrow waggle.

"Beastboy!" Raven spun on her heel, cape billowing behind her. As she stormed off toward the bedroom, she added, softly. "Well? Are you going to pursue me, or not?"

* * *

"You're uncharacteristically chipper this morning, Raven." Robin delivered the line with a straight face, but that didn't stop the snickering coming from the direction of a certain metal-clad man. 

"Dude, that is so wrong," Beastboy said, while delivering indignant looks at Cyborg and Robin.

"It's all right, B. I am feeling just a tiny bit cheerful today." Looking up from her cooking, she gave a sly wink at the changeling. "Here you go, boys. Breakfast is served," the dark girl called, bringing Starfire rushing into the room.

"You have prepared breakfast?" Starfire sang. "How wonderful! I am certain it will be most delicious." The princess devoured her plate with characteristic enthusiasm.

Beastboy understood now, and played his part to perfection. "Come on Robin, Cyborg—dig in!"

Cyborg eyed his food doubtfully. Robin hesitated, seemingly at a loss for words.

Raven frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you guys_ like _my cooking?"

"Delicious," Starfire mumbled, between mouthfuls.

Cyborg stared at his plate solemnly, and spoke in a hushed voice. "It's just that the last time-"

"Cy." Robin cut off the big man, while lifting a forkful of something, that might have been Eggs Benedict, to his mouth. "What Cyborg means is...hey!" He mumbled through a mouthful of food. "This ith really good, Rafen."

"Hey! This _is _good, man-- really good." Cyborg practically gushed. "Wow Raven! This is great."

Robin concurred, smiling under his mask. "When did you learn to cook like this?"

Raven smiled gently. "Well, since the last time I made breakfast for everyone at the tower, I did a bit of reading on the culinary arts. I practiced a bit when I was alone." She smiled slightly. "When I delved into the subject, I was pleasantly surprised at some of the similarities to Alchemy; a favorite hobby."

"O-k-a-y...maybe too much information." Robin worked the breakfast table over, filling his plate once more."

"Watch yourself," Cyborg warned, "that last biscuit is mine, Wonder boy!"

* * *

"So," Beastboy sniffled, "there's nothing you can do for me?" 

Cyborg continued. "From what I can see, the were-wolf 'gene' has integrated itself into your DNA." He shrugged, palms up. " It's a part of you, now." He turned to the others in the Titan Tower lab. "Unless Rae's come up with something in her magic library..."

Ravengently signaled a negative, with a slightnod of her head. "There is no record of anyone ever having been cured of Lycanthropy. Even Machior," she said this last through clenched teeth-- "has never heard of such a thing."

"How do you know that the Machior does not lie to you," Starfire asked, in wide-eyed innocence.

Raven snorted, disdainfully. "He wouldn't lie to me." The curious looks of her team mates prompted her to continue. "You may think he has a painful existence now," a frightening expression briefly flickering across her features-- "but I can make it worse; muchworse--believe me."

Beastboy and Robin fought to hold back involuntary shivers.

"I do have a theory, however," Cyborg interjected. "Just like you subdued the 'Beast,' that at first was uncontrollable, and made it a part of you," the mechanized man scratched the back of his head, "I think that , over time, the were-wolf will become integrated into you, another manifestation of your animal nature, responsive to your concious control."

"We can't know that for sure," said Robin. "And since Beastboy represents a danger to the public, not to mention himself, when the moon is full--" He paused for effect, leaving the others holding their collective breath. "Someone will have to keep a close eye on him at all times." The Titan's leader allowed one corner of his mouth to curl up, hinting ata mischievous smile. "Any volunteers?"

Beastboy looked at Raven, adoration shining in his eyes.

The other Titans looked at Raven, expectantly.

Raven, her complexion taking on a hue that was most definitely more reddish than her normal pale-ashen coloration, smiled shyly, nodding.

"You know, Raven," Robin added, "Batman shared an interesting observation with me, when we were discussing Beastboy's problem."

The dark girl's expression remained calmly neutral. Whatever the boy wonder was talking about could not concern her. She no longer had any secrets from the Titans.

Starfire could not contain her curiosity. "Oh, please, Robin—do share with us the Bat-man's observance."

Well," the caped one spoke in a measured pace, "Batman was fascinated with the relationship that has, ashe noted,become obvious between Beastboy and Raven." He raised his hand, signallingto both the sorceress and metamorph that he would suffer nointeruption. "Batman, being aware of Raven's struggles to suppress her emotions, in order to control her powers, wondered if there hadn't been any incidents of Raven losing control, when she was—er—'passing thetime in a pleasant manner' with Beastboy, to put it in his ownwords..."

"Yeah, you're right," Cyborg interjected, "how can Rae keep her powers from going crazy when she and BB are--"

A steely look from the thaumaturgist warned Cyborg not to explore furtherthat particular train of thought.

"Think of the times that Raven's powers have caused physical damage," Robin entreated. "Those incidents have been times of stress,--"

"When Raven was upset, or angry, or embarrassed," Starfire continued, smoothly.

"Or, frustrated," joined Raven.

Robin agreed. "Yes—and all of those emotional states--"

"Are _negative emotions!_" Cyborg blurted out, pleased with himself.

The conjuror's eyesgaped noticeably wider. "Do you mean to tell me that you believe—that I—that good feelings—that I don't need to suppress happy emotions?"

"That seems to go without saying," Robin countered. "What I am saying is that—it seems—that you don't seem to be in any danger when expressing even more intense positive emotions, like joy--"

"Or love," finished Beastboy, his eyes riveted on the object of his affection. Displaying rare insight, the changeling finished brilliantly. "You've been so worried about controlling Trigon that you tried to hide all your emotions." He beamed. "But Trigon is only strengthened by the negative ones, like hate, and fear. By expressing love, you may even be weakening Trigon, maybe enough to put him away forever!"

Raven looked as if she had just now been informed by a leading authority, that two plus two did, indeed, equal five.

Beastboy waggled his eyebrows in a playful manner. "Hey, Rae—maybe we should..." He cast his eyes briefly skyward.

"_Maybe_, we should all go out for pizza," Raven said, in a warning tone.

Her violet eyes betrayed, however; revealing a twinkling hint of mischief.

* * *

finis

* * *

Booyahs are in order for all my reviewers, having remained through slow times (pun intended.)

(Brain: Just order them to review--your sinuses are killing me!)

Please review, criticise, send hate mail or threatening e-mail--I love it all!

A special shoutout to Kali D, for her vivaciousness, and gracious compliments, which have greatly aided me in a time when I most certainly did not feel like writing.

* * *


End file.
